El orfanato
by Banghg
Summary: Hare se ve atrapado en un misterioso orfanato en lo profundo del bosque. Un lugar extraño lleno de niños de diferentes partes del mundo. Nuestro protagonista deberá encontrar una forma de escapar de ese lugar mientras trata de recuperar memorias perdidas. Rating T por futura violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**El Orfanato**

...

Hare se encontraba caminando totalmente solo por un camino de tierra. A su alrededor podía ver gran cantidad de arboles, eran muy diferentes a los comunes en la jungla por lo que claramente ya no estaba allí. Supuso que Guu tendría algo que ver con eso, de ser así de seguro no tardaría mucho en encontrarla.

Por ahora seguiría caminando.

Por mucho que caminara, el paisaje a su alrededor no parecía presentar grandes cambios. Los arboles parecían ser casi idénticos el uno del otro, el camino no parecía tener ni un solo bache o cualquier inclinación, el cielo era puramente azul; no había un una nube a la vista. En realidad, Hare no podía ver ni siquiera el sol. ¿Cómo podía haber luz sin sol? Eso era ridículo.

Aunque pensando en cierta niña de cabello rosa, era muy posible.

(Suspiro)

-Lo que sea que estés haciendo Guu, será mejor que pares. –Dijo a la nada, esperando cualquier respuesta, o aparición inesperada, o algo por el estilo. A Guu le gustaba sorprenderlo de muchas formas. Al no aparecer, supuso que solo esperaría a que bajase la guardia para asustarlo de la forma más aterradora posible.

Hare decidió seguirle el juego esta vez.

Sea lo que sea que estuviese planeando no parecía ser tan peligroso como lo de siempre, aunque eso le preocupó todavía más de lo que sea que Guu estuviese pensando para él.

Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras temblaba pensando en lo que sea que Guu tendría preparado. Solo esperaba que no fuese tan malo como esa vez que inundó la jungla con esas extrañas plantas carnívoras. El temblor se combinó con una sensación de nauseas al recordar como era el interior de esas cosas. Y creía que ser comido por Guu era malo…

Ahora que lo pensaba. Probablemente Guu se lo comió otra vez y en estos momentos este en alguna parte del inmenso mundo dentro de ella. Aunque generalmente cada parte de "su mundo" es bastante retorcida. ¿Quizás lo transportó a otra parte del mundo? Con Guu cualquier cosa era posible.

Lo más seguro era que lo regresara antes de cenar, era lógico tomando en cuenta que él era el encargado de la cocina. Solo por esto, esta noche recibiría una ración normal. Aunque… si hacia eso lo más probable es que se comiera a algún pobre inocente de por ahí. Al final, siempre se quedaba sin castigo.

(Suspiro)

Abecés se preguntaba como podía seguir aguantándola, pero no podía evitarse.

Lo aceptase o no, parte de él no podía evitar gustarle Guu.

Después de tanto tiempo ella ya era parte de la familia.

_-Cielos, espero que no este leyendo mi mente en estos momentos._ –Hare pensó un tanto avergonzado por dejar afuera sus sentimientos de ese modo. Guu ya tenía material suficiente para molestarlo sin todas estas ideas raras.

Aunque perderse en sus pensamientos lo ayudaban a pasar el rato, lo cual era realmente necesario en ese momento. No importaba cuanto forzara la visa, no podía ver absolutamente nada más adelante. Pensó en regresarse por donde vino, pero sería desperdiciar todo lo que ya recorrió hasta ahora.

Definitivamente dudaba llegar a tiempo para preparar la cena…

Hare debió de estar caminando tres horas antes de por fin divisar algo que no sea el maldito bosque en ese maldito camino de tierra, parecía muy distante pero por fin podía ver algo. Eso le dio energías para seguir, aunque realmente no estaba cansado ni adolorido. Supuso que el ejercicio estaba dando sus frutos. Dios sabe todo lo que tuvo que correr para evitar que Guu destrozara toda la jungla cada semana. Y peor en la ciudad…

En realidad, ¿Por qué no correr? No estaba realmente cansado, en realidad se sentía bien; mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido. Nadie le impedía correr hacia el único lugar visible en este inmenso bosque.

Comenzó a correr.

Empezó como una marcha normal, pero al ir acercándose su velocidad aumento. No se estaba cansando por eso, en realidad sentía que podía ir más rápido. Forzó sus músculos para correr todavía más rápido. Increíblemente, no se sentía adolorido por eso. Llegó a pensar en el tiempo que se habría ahorrado de haber empezado a correr desde un principio.

Lo que sea que estuviese en frente, sin lugar a dudas era enorme. Parecía ser una mansión; una mansión en medio del bosque. Aterrador si uno piensa que a Guu se le metió por la cabeza recrear las películas de horror del sábado por la noche.

Para hacerlo peor, comenzaba a escuchar risas; risas de niños. Ahora sí que estaba asustado, pero tenía que continuar con el juego si quería que Guu lo regresara más rápido a casa.

Continuó corriendo.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con el gran edificio, se dio cuenta que una mansión era el nombre adecuado para ese lugar. En realidad no era muy elegante: parecía una vieja construcción de madera y algunas de las ventanas estaban rotas. Pero si era grande, muy grande.

Frente a él se encontraba un enorme portón que restringía el paso, toda la mansión parecía estar rodeada de una enorme reja. Pero lo que impactó más a Hare fue lo que vio tras ellas: niños. Docenas, quizás cientos de ellos jugando en un enorme patio delantero. Estaban jugando a juegos como la rayuela, saltar la cuerda, congelados y demás juegos a los que Hare no reconocía.

¿Guu se tragó a todos estos niños solo para jugarle una broma? De ser así más le vale regresarlos a todos, la última vez que algo como esto pasó a Hare le levantaron varios cargos por secuestro. Todavía tiene prohibido entrar a Canadá después de… de razones que no son muy importantes ahora mismo.

Junto al camino Hare pudo ver un letrero de madera con un único nombre escrito.

"El Orfanato"

El modo frio y directo con el que fue escrito hicieron que a Hare le recorriera un temblor por toda la columna vertebral. Era algo aterrador, y desconcertante. ¿Qué hacia un orfanato en medio del bosque?

Click

Hare se sobresaltó cuando el enorme portón empezó a abrirse como si lo estuviese invitando a entrar. Hare dudó realmente que, pese a la imagen de niños riendo y jugando, entrar a esa especie de orfanato fuese la mejor idea. Aunque no tenía mucho sitio a donde ir.

Lenta y dudosamente comenzó a caminar hacia el portón, totalmente listo para salir corriendo en cuando un desfigurado con guantes de garra saliese desde debajo de la tierra, o cualquier otro lugar inesperado.

Cuando lo atravesó se sintió bastante… bien. El ambiente era realmente agradable, muy diferente al que sintió por el camino del bosque. No pudo evitar seguir avanzando.

Clak

Hare se dio rápidamente la vuelta.

Solo para ver que el portón se había cerrado detrás de él. Corrió hacia las enormes puertas y trató desesperadamente de abrirlas. Era inútil. No importaba cuanta fuerza pusiese, era imposible abrirlas.

Estaba atrapado.

Atrapado en El Orfanato.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Bienvenido al Orfanato**

...

Hare dudó seriamente el si debía de atreverse a entrar a la enorme mansión, para ser franco, el hecho de que el patio delantero estuviese lleno de niños jugando y riendo no lo hicieron ver menos aterrador. Posiblemente estuviese exagerando, pero no podía evitar sentirse enfermo al ver un lugar como ese. Era un espacio totalmente fuera de lugar. Un mundo que no pertenece al suyo y que ahora no lo deja ir. Ese pensamiento solo sirvió para aterrarlo todavía más.

Si Guu lo trajo aquí más le vale que sea por una buena razón.

Decidió aventurarse y caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión. También podría tatar de hablar con alguno de los niños con los que se topase, pero todos ellos parecían estar muy ocupados divirtiéndose como para notarlo. Le recordó un poco a su primer día de escuela en la ciudad, cuando gracias a cierta personita se convirtió temporalmente en un paria.

La entrada de la mansión se encontraba en un pequeño pórtico de solo tres escalones. Más adelante estaba la puerta.

Hare subió los tres escalones con bastante lentitud, no tenía muchos deseos de acercarse a la puerta. Detrás de él los niños seguían riendo y jugando. Esa alegría casi le hizo olvidarse de lo macabro de esa mansión. Palabra clave: casi.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, miró a su alrededor, aun lado del pórtico había una pequeña silla, ideal para cualquiera que se encargue de supervisar a los niños. Del otro lado, había una pequeña mesa de té junto con otras tres sillas pequeñas. Seguramente algunas de las niñas tuvieron una fiesta de té antes de que llegara. Podía decirlo por los restos de migajas de galleta que veía en los pequeños platitos de juguete.

_Juguetes…_

-¡Kia!

Hare se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza antes de que sus piernas colapsaran y tocaran el piso de madera mal cuidado de la mansión. Era un dolor insoportable, podía sentir como si le estuviesen martillando directamente la corteza cerebral. Antes de darse cuente, sus lagrimas estaban empapando el piso.

Clik

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Hare apenas podía levantar la cabeza, todo su mundo parecía estar tambaleándose de un lado a otro, y la riza de los niños detrás de él solo lo ponía más enfermo.

Frente a él pudo reconocer el traje de monja de una mujer que ya debió de haber entrado en los cuarenta. La mirada que le mandaba no presentaba ningún tipo de emoción, solo lo observaba del mismo modo y con los mismos sentimientos que cualquier persona puede tener al ver una pelusa en el piso de la sala.

Entonces sonrió.

-Bienvenido, Hare. Te estábamos esperando. –Dijo con una muy obvia ternura fingida en su voz. –Lamentamos mucho que tuviese que recorrer todo el camino a pie, pero dadas tu… singular situación, tuvimos que tomar ciertas medidas de seguridad. –La monja se hizo a un lado y extendió su brazo al interior. –Adelante, entra. Te mostrare tu habitación.

Hare seguía algo desorientado cuando la mujer en traje de hermana dijo eso, pero entendía lo suficiente para saber que no solo sabía su nombre, sino que lo había estado esperando. ¿Por qué? El no recordaba haberla visto antes, tampoco tenia idea de como había llegado en primer lugar.

Pero más que nada…

¿Dónde estaba Guu?

Ella generalmente siempre esta junto a él en… bueno… en prácticamente todo momento. La mayor parte del día estaban juntos, ya sea porque Guu tenga cierta preferencia por fastidiarlo o que Hare se pegue a ella para evitar que destruya la jungla. El estar solo en esa situación era una experiencia nueva para Hare, y ese dolor de cabeza no lo ayudaba para nada.

-Vamos, todavía tenemos que recibir a otros doce niños el día de hoy.

¿Doce? ¿Por qué tantos? Hare se vio tentado a expresarlo en voz alta, pero por ahora decidió callarlo. No era el momento para ese tipo de preguntas. Ya podría hacerlas cuando el dolor de cabeza cesara.

Se forzó a ponerse de pie y a regañadientes entró al orfanato.

-Yo-

-Por aquí. –Fue interrumpido mientras la mujer se adelantaba por un enorme pasillo.

Hare suspiró y la siguió.

Tenía que admitir que el lugar se veía mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, también había una gran cantidad de niños; aun en ese corredor podía ver a una gran cantidad de ellos dibujando en el piso con crayones de muchos colores, o avioncitos de papel, yo-yos y muchos otros juguetes. Algunas de las puertas estaban abiertas por lo que Hare podía ver dentro de algunos de esos… dormitorios. Eran idénticos. Algunas camas estaban revueltas y muchos juguetes y envoltorios de golosinas estaban tirados por ahí, pero fuera de eso todas las habitaciones que veía eran prácticamente iguales, o al menos lo que veía de ellas. Otras de las habitaciones tenían letreros pegados con frases como: "Me porte mal", "Dije una mala palabra", "Robé unos dulces", "Le grite a la superiora", "Prohibido entrar", "Indefinido". Los últimos dos que alcanzó a leer eran los más extraños, ¿Qué significaba eso de "Prohibido entrar" e "Indefinido"?

-¿Disculpe? –Hare preguntó a la mujer mayor que seguía caminando frente a él. Ella solo le dedicó indiferencia. Hare no creyó obtener más que eso, pero aun así… -¿Qué… significan esos letreros en la puerta? –Preguntó un tanto dudoso, no sabía si le contestarían o sí realmente quería saber la respuesta.

-…Son los niños que han sido malos y debían ser castigados. –Dijo simplemente y sin mirar atrás.

-Y… ¿Qué significa eso de "Prohibido entrar" e "Indefinido"?

-…Cuartos vacíos que esperan por la llegada de más niños, y niños que quizás puedan regresar…

-¿Regresar? ¿Regresar a casa? ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí? Yo mismo tengo un hogar.

-…

Esta vez no contestó. Hare estaba seguro de haber agotado todas sus preguntas.

Continuaron el resto de la marcha sin hacer ningún ruido, solo seguían caminando por lo que a Hare le pareció un corredor demasiado grande aun para la mansión en la que se encontraba. Era espeluznante.

Hare estaba seguro de que de no ser por los cientos de niños que parecían iluminar el lugar con sus rizas y juegos, estaría temblando en algún rincón tratando de fingir que estaba en algún otro lugar. Aunque más aterrador sería estar en alguna habitación cerrada con esa monja. Ella si era espeluznante.

Jamás creyó que fuese posible, pero realmente le vendría bien la compañía de Guu en estos momentos. Al menos ella se come las cosas desagradables…

Plam

Hare chocó directamente con la monja. Ella se había detenido justo frente a uno de los cuartos de "Prohibido el entrar". Quitó el letrero y sacó un enorme juego del llaves de… ¿De donde lo sacó? Se preguntó internamente Hare. Sin importar que cada llave se viera exactamente igual, fácilmente sacó una, la introdujo en la rendija de la puerta y la abrió con un leve empuje.

-Entra, éste será tú cuarto desde ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. –Hare dijo realmente confundido. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que este día le había traído. –Yo… ¡Yo solo quiero regresar a casa!

-Estas en casa, Hare. –La monja respondió con la misma indiferencia.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! Mi casa esta en la jungla. Con mi madre, el doctor, mi hermanito y Guu-

_Juguetes…_

-¡Hug!

Hare volvió a colapsar en el piso. El dolor que hasta ahora parecía haber disminuido regresó más fuerte que nunca. Hare no podía ni hablar para quejarse o gritar. Solo se quedo de rodillas en el piso mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza.

-No deberías de forzarte a ti mismo, otros niños han pasado por lo mismo que tú pasas en estos momentos. No temas, los recuerdos volverán a ti con el tiempo. –Pasó junto a Hare y continúo su camino. –La cena se servirá en la cocina cuando la campana suene tres veces. Espero que para entonces ya te hayas familiarizado con el lugar.

-Oh, y Hare. Nuevamente déjame darte la bienvenida a El Orfanato.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Nuevo Hogar**

...

Hare debió de haber estado de rodillas y presionando con fuerza su cabeza por alrededor de diez minutos antes de que el dolor desapareciese. Era increíble que no hubiese perdido la conciencia con un dolor como ese. Se preguntó si ese… orfanato tendría algún analgésico o algo por el estilo.

No.

Nada de eso.

Él no tenia que estar preguntando esas cosas, para empezar, ni siquiera tendría que estar en ese orfanato. El tenía madre y padre, si, su padre podía ser un mujeriego pervertido, pero todavía era su padre. Y ¿Qué hay de Guu? Ella no parecía estar por aquí como siempre lo hacia, si esta era una de sus bromas, entonces era la peor que alguna vez halla planeado. Se vio tentado a llamarla, pero algo dentro de él le impidió decir su nombre.

-_De todos modos dudo que venga. –_Un pensamiento que impidió llamarla. Pero… ¿Por qué? No, Guu no vendría. Guu generalmente viene en los momentos más inesperados, llamarla ahora de seguro no tendría sentido alguno.

Por ahora descansaría un poco en la habitación; su habitación. El dolor de cabeza que se había calmado comenzó a reaparecer, no tan fuerte como antes pero seguía siendo una molestia. Tampoco tenía más lugar donde descansar. El orfanato era un lugar desconocido para él. Pasearse por ahí con un dolor de cabeza que viene y va no era la mejor idea.

Solo se metió.

El cuarto era… más grande de lo que había pensado. Frente a él había una cama, eso era lo esencial. También poseía una cómoda; realmente no la veía necesaria, no es como si Hare hubiese traído ropa con él. Y… eso era todo, no existía más que eso. Una habitación con cómoda y cama. Nada más.

Hare no estaba en posición de quejarse, en realidad, no sabía exactamente en que posición se encontraba. Él prácticamente vino por propia voluntad, es cierto que era imposible saber que al momento de atravesar el portón éste se cerraría, pero nadie le obligo a cruzarlo. Además, aun cuando parecían esperarlo, realmente nadie le obligo a seguir a esa monja. Admitió que en esas circunstancias no era un tema a discutir, pero lo cierto es que pese a no contestar sus preguntas, tampoco es como si no lo haya hecho. Le dijo lo necesario, y aunque no contestó a las últimas, si le dijo que con el tiempo su memoria regresaría. ¿Es que se había olvidado de algo importante? Y de ser así ¿Cómo es que esa monja podía saberlo? Pero más que nada ¿Qué era exactamente este lugar? Estaba repleto de más niños de los que vería en toda su vida. Demasiados incluso para una mansión como ésta.

Aun así, todos por los que pasó se veían absolutamente felices. Era como si El Orfanato fuese su pequeño trozo de paraíso. Aun así, Hare no tenía ganas de compartirlo.

Antes que nada descansaría un poco, después buscaría algún teléfono para llamar a casa. Quizás de ese modo podría saber algo de lo que esta pasando aquí. No. Lo que él quería saber era "donde" es aquí, y por que demonios estaba en ese lugar. Que el recuerde no era huérfa-

_Otros niños han pasado por lo mismo que tú pasas en estos momentos. No temas, los recuerdos volverán a ti con el tiempo._

Una sensación de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Él no era huérfano, ¿Verdad?

Sí. Estaba seguro de eso. Además, todo era demasiado extraño como para que Guu no tenga sus manos puestas en esto.

Se arrojó directamente a la cama; era realmente suave, sintió deseos de dormir en el instante de arrojarse en ella.

Tok Tok Tok

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Y gracias a eso, Hare pudo continuar despierto un poco más.

Realmente no tenía mucha prisa por atender. Aparte de esa extraña monja no se había topado con nadie. De ser ella, Hare no creyó que comparta el mismo sentido de comodidad y respeto que los japoneses. ¿Qué más daba? Sea quien sea, quizás podría darle una que otra respuesta.

Se levantó y corrió rápidamente hacía la puerta. Todo el cansancio que experimentó al haberse acostado desapareció en un instante, era como si hubiese escapado de algún hechizo o algo por el estilo.

Cuando tocó el picaporte dudó un instante en abrir. No había tiempo para dudas, tendría que salir tarde o temprano y cruzarse con alguien era inevitable.

Abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado esperaba la figura inmóvil de una hermosa chica. Su cabello de un castaño claro; corto hasta los hombros. Pero eso solo resaltaba más la hermosura de ese rostro, y eso ojos de un verde dorado eran casi hipnóticos. Eso, junto con su piel tan blanca como la mismísima nieve, la volvían una belleza exótica. No parecía estar usando algún tipo de maquillaje, y Hare no pensó que pudiese ser mayor que él. En realidad, apostaría lo que fuese a que esa niña era al menos uno o dos años menor. Aun así no podía dejar de contemplarla. Toda su cabeza se puso en blanco con solo ver ese hermoso rostro.

Por un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada.

-Esto… ¿Hay algún problema? –Preguntó la hermosa chica con una inclinación de cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas el silencio de Hare la había preocupado, o aterrado en cierta medida.

-¿Eh? Ah… N… No… No lo hay. –Dijo torpemente. Incluso ahora no sabia como actuar alrededor de las chicas. –Yo… bueno. ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Hare al instante se arrepintió de decirlo, hacia parecer que la chica lo había interrumpido en algo más que el haber estado recostado en una cama.

Ella en cambió solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente en una sonrisa que derretía el corazón de Hare.

-Yo se muy bien lo duro que puede ser nuevo en este lugar, y lo confuso que es… es por eso que quería darte un pequeño tur. –Explicó sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque Hare seguía perdido en esos ojos, por lo menos hasta que llego a la parte de tur.

-¿Un… tur?

La niña asintió nuevamente.

Bueno, fuera de la oportunidad de estar con una hermosa niña, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Hare se familiarizara con el lugar, y de paso para que encontrara algún teléfono. Y si nada de eso servía, al menos podría estar con una todo el día con una hermosura natural.

-¡Por supuesto! –Gritó entusiasmado.

La niña sonrió del mismo modo entusiasta.

-Vamos entonces, comenzare por mostrarte la cocina y las demás salas. Trata de no separarte de mí, este lugar es tan grande que te perderías en un instante si das una vuelta equivocada. –Ella le explicó mientras comenzaba su marcha con Hare siguiéndolo. –Por cierto, mí nombre es Ame.

Hare se tensó en ese momento. Estaba seguro que tantas sorpresas no eran buenas para su corazón.

-Lo se, es un nombre extraño, no te pongas de ese modo. –Ella dijo con una clara molestia fingida.

-¡NO! Es decir, mi hermanito menor también se llama Ame. –Hare dijo rápidamente, no quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo.

Sin embargo, a esto, Ame solo le dedicó una mirada triste.

-¿Eh? No… Es enserió mi hermano menor se llama Ame. Es… realmente un nombre muy bonito. Realmente.

-Ya veo… me da gusto. –Su sonrisa radiante regresó como si nunca antes se hubiese ido. Aunque había… algo distinto.

¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué pareció entristecerse tanto? No, esperen, se supone que sería él quien hiciese las preguntas.

-Yo-

-¿Cuál es tú nombre? –Hare fue rápidamente cortado. –Ya te dije el mío, es coretes decirme el tuyo. –A esto, Hare no lo podía replicar. Esa niña había demostrado ser muy cortés con él, lo menos que podía hacer era decirle su nombre.

-Hare… Mí nombre es Hare.

-Hare… -Ella repitió suavemente, como si ese nombre le trajera una gran nostalgia. –Bienvenido a El Orfanato, Hare-chan.

¿Chan? Sería mentira decir que Hare no se sonrojo enormemente con eso de ser llamado chan por una hermosa chica. Por un momento se le olvido totalmente la razón principal de aceptar éste tur.

-Esta es la cocina Hare-chan. –Ame señaló una enorme cocina. Como en los otros cuartos, .ésta estaba llena de niños jugando por todos lados. Muchos estaban con delantales de chef y jugando a cocinar. Aun si los platos y las ollas estaban totalmente vacíos.

Hare supuso que los ingredientes eran guardados en algún otro lugar por seguridad. Y después de ver todo el desastre que esos niños estaban causando, sintió una puntada de lastima por el pobre diablo encargado de cocinar.

-Vamos Hare-chan, te mostrare el comedor. –Ame tomó a Hare del brazo y lo condujo hasta a lo que a Hare le pareció el lugar más grande que hubiese visto jamás. Había niños jugando en el comedor también, pero era tan grande que Hare sintió que en comparación con otras habitaciones, ésta sí estaba totalmente fuera de lugar con la mansión que había visto afuera.

Era demasiado grande, y debería haber alrededor de cientos, quizás miles de mesas.

-Trata de conseguir alguna mesa cerca de la entrada, a menos que quieras pasarte toda la cena buscando un lugar para sentarte, je je. –Ame río con una sinceridad que a Hare le parecía totalmente comprensible. Si alguien llegaba realmente tarde, sin lugar a dudas podría pasarse horas buscando algún asiento libre.

No quería ni imaginarse como serian los baños…

-Hare-chan, deja que te muestre la zona de recreos. –Ame le dijo con una gran excitación en su voz.

¿Zona de recreos? Todo éste orfanato era prácticamente una zona de recreo. Con todos esos niños de diferente sexo y edad y… Diferentes, todos ellos demostraban rasgos distintos: japoneses, americanos, alemanes, canadienses. Por alguna razón a Hare no le costaba distinguir de donde venían todos los niños que veía. Y sus idiomas, Hare los entendía a la perfección.

-¿Hare-chan? –Ame preguntó algo preocupada por la repentina parálisis de Hare.

Hare solo se colocó una mano en la cabeza. Esto ya superaba la barrera de lo extraño, incluso para Guu.

-Lo siento… me distraje por un momento, por favor muéstrame la zona de recreo… Ame-chan. –Hare dijo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa para ocultar todas sus preocupaciones.

A esto, los ojos de Ame resplandecieron y su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Hare-chan! –Esta vez lo tomó todavía más fuerte y lo dirigió a la zona de recreo.

Hare realmente no sabía quien era esa esa niña, o por que parecía demostrar tanto interés por él. En un lugar como este y con esa actitud ya debería de tener al menos cientos de amigos. Posiblemente sea solo por ser nuevo, a todos los que llegan de seguro los trata del mismo modo. Pero aun así… era relajante estar con alguien así.

Es solo… que a diferencia de los otros… Hare no podía saber de donde era Ame.

Quizás estaba más cansado de lo que realmente se sentía.

Llegaron a un enorme portón, era todavía más grande del de la entrada, y sin embargo, se abrió con un simple empujón de Ame. Lo que Hare vio… Era definitivo, esta mansión no era lo que aparentaba ser.

El lugar que veía era prácticamente un parque de diversiones interno… externo… algo. Donde se supone que debería haber un techo se podía ver un hermoso cielo azul como el que Hare vio antes de llegar. Había, pues todo. Con solo ver desde la entrada, Hare se percataba de que era el espacio era enorme, mucho más grande que el mismísimo comedor.

Ruedas de la fortuna, montañas rusas, autos chocones, carreras de cochecitos. Había atracciones que nunca había visto en su vida. Pese a la gran felicidad que debería de sentir un niño en su posición, Hare solo estaba confundido. ¿Dónde estaba realmente?

-¿Algún juego que te interese Hare-chan? –Ame preguntó tiernamente mientras miraba el rostro confundido de Hare. –Siempre y cuando sean en el horario, puedes comer todos los dulces que quieras, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te interesa algo? –La sonrisa de Ame cambió cuando notó que la sorpresa de Hare se transformaba en una mirada seria y confusa. -¿Hare?

-Yo… lo siento Ame. Creo que necesito ir al baño un momento. –Le vendría muy bien lavarse la cara con agua fría en eso momentos.

-…

-¿Ame-chan?

-Aquí… no hay baños.

-… ¿Qué? –Preguntó Hare. ¿Cómo que no? Con todos estos niños debería de haber un enorme baño.

-Las necesidades fisiológicas no son algo de que preocuparse en este lugar… -Ame dijo simplemente.

Sí a Hare le hubiesen dicho eso antes de ver el comedor y… la zona de recreos, de seguro se lo tomaría como una broma, pero ahora…

-¿Dónde estoy? –Hare preguntó, no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

-Hare… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –Ame le preguntó, más seria de lo que Hare la había visto antes.

-¿Lo último que recuerdo? –Hare repitió.

¿A que venia esa pregunta? ¿Qué tenia que ver con el hecho de que estuviese en ese extraño lugar? Lo último que recordaba… era a él, en su casa; la pequeña choza en la jungla. Su hogar.

Él se había despertado, hecho el desayuno y después… después… después… ¿Qué había hecho después? ¿Exactamente que pasó después?

_J… ugu… etes…_

Hare se golpeó la frente con su mano. No podía recordar nada después de eso. ¿Por qué no podía? Dios, su dolor de cabeza estaba regresando.

-Yo… no lo se… estaba en casa… y después estoy en un camino de tierra, dirigiéndome aquí. –Hare explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Ya veo… -Susurró Ame.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hare se quedo con las manos en su cabeza, mientras que Ame solo podía contemplar a Hare con una mirada desconocida.

-Vamos… quizás fue demasiado pronto para mostrarte el lugar. –Ame dijo con una sonrisa forzada y una clara tristeza en sus ojos.

Hare notó eso, no podía dejarla pensar que ella había hecho algo malo. Porque realmente no lo había hecho.

-No… te lo agradezco, me dio una idea más clara de lo que hay a mí alrededor. Hubiese sido peor si lo descubría yo mismo, Ame-chan–Dijo para reír vivazmente.

Ame pareció ver sus intenciones y también se rio.

-Solo… creo que necesito dormir un poco. –Hare dijo en un tono bastante cansado. Este día había sido realmente agotador, en más de una forma.

-Es comprensible… -Ame lo tomó de la mano. –Vamos, te acompañare de regreso, ya habrá tiempo para otro recorrido.

Hare se volvió a sonrojarse con ese contacto de manos. No entendía como Ame podía tocarlo con tanta indiferencia y sin avergonzarse. En cierta forma le recordó un poco a su hogar.

Eso formó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Con una chica así, quizás este lugar no era tan malo como aparentaba antes. No. Él ya tenia un hogar al que regresar, no podía quedarse por siempre.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto de Hare mucho más rápido de lo que Hare esperaba.

-Sabes Hare-chan, comer tampoco es una necesidad, así que esa vieja bruja no podrá hacerte realmente nada si decides simplemente negarte a ir a cenar y dormir el resto del día.

Considerando la actitud que había demostrado, a Hare le llamó un poco la atención el modo en que Ame se había referido a la religiosa, pero era comprensible, a Hare tampoco le había caído muy bien.

-Gracias, supongo que lo haré.

-Bien, entonces a dormir. –Ame dijo mientras se introducía en el cuarto de Hare.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir Ame-chan? –Hare pregunto un tanto nervioso de que Ame se hubiese metido de ese modo en su cuarto.

-También tengo algo de sueño, así que dormiremos juntos. –El tono era demasiado natural como para que Hare lo tomara como alguna especie de broma, definitivamente, Ame estaba hablando enserio.

-J-j-j-j-juntos, p-pero Ame-chan, los niños y las niñas ni pueden dormir juntos. –Hare estaba realmente desconcertado por esto. El realmente no conocía al a niña, y sin embargo lo había llevado a un pequeño tur, y ahora le pedía dormir juntos.

-A mí no me molesta Hare-kun.

-_¿Kun? –_Hare realmente necesitaba un descanso después de eso.

-El primer día puede ser el más difícil, deja que te acompañe ¿Si? –Ame lo dijo con ojos a los que Hare no encontraba corazón para decir que esta noche no dormiría solo.

Aunque como ella dijo, la primera noche es la más difícil. Lo más seguro es que él no haya sido el primero, y definitivamente no seria el último.

-Bien, supongo que esta bien por hoy. –Hare se resigno a lo que solo sería una vez. No es que buscase más, lo que él quería era salir, no encontrar excusas para quedarse.

La sonrisa de Ame se volvió más radiante y sincera de lo que Hare hubiese visto nunca. ¿Por qué se emocionaba tanto por dormir con un chico que acababa de conocer? Había nombres para ese tipo de chicas, pero Hare no creía que Ame pudiese ser así.

Hare solo se recostó en un lado de la cama mientras que Ame tomaba el otro. Le dio la espalda y cerro sus ojos, nuevamente estaba sintiendo la misma sensación de cansancio que la primera vez que se acostó en esa cama. Era como si estar acostado ahí le estuviese drenando las fuerzas y obligándolo a dormir.

Entonces unos brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente por el estomago.

-¿¡Gua!?

Ame lo estaba abrazando por la espalda mientras dormía, estaba seguro de que si no fuese porque esa cama estaba haciéndole algo para ponerlo a dormir, de seguro se hubiese quedado despierto toda la noche reprimiendo algún poderoso impulso masculino.

Sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse más pesados que nunca, sus músculos se relajaron, y un enorme cansancio comenzó a caer sobre él. Antes de dormir le pareció escuchar a alguien murmurar, reconoció las frase, pero no el significado que ocultaban. Esas palabras podían ser interpretadas de muchas formas, y en el peor de los caso podrían ser de apenas un sueño.

Frases como esa.

_Nunca más…_

No, eran solo palabras.

Hare durmió.

* * *

**Interludio**

**Primer sueño**

...

-¡Buenos días! Hare-kuuuuuuun.

-…pasó…

-No tienes ni… lo que…

-¿Qué?

-Hare…

-Ya ponte a preparar el desayuno.

-No eres más que…

-No…

-Je je je.

-Son… etes.

-¡Hare!

-Yo no…

-¿Por-

…

…

…

…

…

-Guu…

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Pensamientos distorsionados**

...

Hare abrió tranquilamente sus ojos.

El sueño que acababa de tener fue bastante confuso y las imágenes cambiaban constantemente de tiempo y lugar, pero extrañamente no se sentía alterado. Era como si nada de eso tuviese alguna importancia para él. Eran imágenes de su familia y amigos, pero no sentía mucha nostalgia al pensar en ellos. Quería volver con ellos, pero no los echaba mucho de menos.

Eso le preocupó bastante.

A la vista de Hare toda la habitación seguía tan vacía como antes de dormir. La cama seguía siendo igual de cómoda, pero Hare se negaba a seguir durmiendo.

Se hubiese levantado de no ser porque sintió algo apretándolo fuertemente por el estomago. Hay descansaban unos brazos que no dejaban de sujetarlo fuertemente: eran los de Ame. Hare recordó que Ame, por alguna razón, lo convenció de dormir con él. No entendía como una niña a la que apenas debió de conocer no más de una hora estaría tan dispuesta a dormir con él en la misma cama. Hare se habría negado de no ser por la gran determinación que Ame parecía demostrar, pero más que nada, la mirada de Ame casi parecía… desesperada. Quizás era ella la que no podía dormir sola.

Da lo mismo…

Hare no podía confiar en ella.

Una chica así no puede ser de fiar. Ella dijo que sabía los horrores de ser el nuevo, quien sabe a cuantos nuevos habrá ayudado a sentirse mejor.

Hare se horrorizó con esos pensamientos que comenzaban a aflorar en su cabeza, él nunca pensó de esa forma de absolutamente nadie. Pero frente a él: una chica que acaba de conocer, le ofrece un tur por uno de los lugares más extraños que ha visto en su vida y lo abraza mientras duerme en su primer día.

No; era definitivo. Hare no confiaba en ella.

Algo en él no lo dejaba confiar en esa chica.

El que todavía lo siguiese abrazando solo lo ponía más nervioso. No es que fuese incomodo, en realidad se sentía bien tener a alguien que le demuestre cariño. Pero apenas y sabía algo de esa niña y éste lugar. Por lo que sabía, esa chica pudo ser mandada para mantenerlo ahí donde estaba, o para vigilarlo.

Hare trató de liberarse del agarre sin despertarla.

-¡Giak!

Ame solo pareció aumentar la fuerza que ejercía en esos delgados brazos. Puede que fuesen cortos y escuálidos, pero la fuerza que Ame parecía tener era enorme. Hare se vio tentado a compararla incluso con la de Guu.

Entre más parecía tratar de liberarse; más fuerza ejercían esos brazos. Hare se vio en necesidad de una acción desesperada.

Dejó de luchar.

Los brazos de Ame se relajaron y Hare pudo recuperar su aliento una vez más. No podía creer que la niña fuese tan fuerte, ni siquiera parecía mayor que él. Eso solo la hizo más sospechosa a la vista de Hare.

Este lugar no era normal, y ella tampoco.

Necesitaba recordar exactamente como llegó allí en primer lugar.

Podía recordar despertar en su cama. Ahora que lo recuerda, parece que Guu también estaba ahí. Ella generalmente se despertaba al mismo tiempo que Hare. Hare sospechaba que era solo para molestarlo más seguido.

Se borró lo inútil de la cabeza. Lo importante era lo que pasó, no con quien compartía la cama.

Ese día se levanto antes que nadie, junto con Guu. Por más que lo intentase, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Ella estuvo más cerca de él que nadie más, no solo por vivir juntos, sino que incluso se lo comió un par de veces, literalmente.

-_Mierda, necesito concentrarme más. _–Hare ya comenzaba a sentir dolores de cabeza, quizás no debería de forzarse tanto en recordar. Si lo que la monja dijo antes era cierto, entonces sus recuerdos regresarían con el tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco podía confiar en ella.

Éste orfanato, lleno de miles, quizás millones de niños. No podía confiar en nadie que trabajase aquí. ¿Qué es realmente éste orfanato? ¿Cómo puede ser tan grande por dentro? ¿De donde salieron tantos niños? ¿Cómo los consiguieron? Pero más importante, ¿Por qué? Hare quería volver a casa, pero eso no significa que iba a abandonar a tantos niños en un lugar tan sospechoso como éste.

Jamás deseó tener a Guu tan cerca como ahora.

La niña podía ser una molestia, pero una molestia que sabía perfectamente cuando ser una molesta y cuando darle consejos útiles. Aunque fuese en escasos momentos de su vida.

_No._

No. Hare no la necesitaba. Él no necesitaba a esa niña. Él podía hacerlo por si mismo.

Guu era peligrosa.

-_¿¡!? ¿Peligrosa? ¿Realmente acabo de pensar que Guu es peligrosa?_ –Hare pensó con una clara preocupación. La niña era extraña, pero ¿Peligrosa? ¿Por qué Hare pensó que era peligrosa? –_Guu no es peligrosa_.

_Ella es un monstruo._

-¡NO! –Gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

-¡WAAA!

Ame se despertó tan abruptamente que inconscientemente se aferró con mucha más fuerza a Hare. Ese era el turno de Hare para gritar, aunque este grito fue de dolor.

Ame se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó rápidamente antes de provocarle verdaderos daños.

-¡L-lo siento mucho Hare! –Se disculpó Ame con una mirada de sincero arrepentimiento.

-No… no hay problema…

Hare no se sorprendería de enterarse que la mitad de sus costillas están totalmente hechas pedazos, pero al ver esa mirada triste no pudo quejarse. Quizás no pudiese confiar en ella, pero eso no le daba una excusa para hacerla sentir mal.

-No quería lastimarte… -Murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada. Es solo que abecés olvido lo fuerte que soy. –Su rostro adquirió una sonrisa triste. –Realmente lo siento si te lastime, Hare.

Hare suspiró.

-Vamos, ya te dije que estoy bien. –Dijo desinteresadamente. –En mi casa pasaban cosas así a diario.

-¿Eeeehh? ¿A diario las chicas te abrazaban fuertemente mientras dormías? –Dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-N-no es lo que quise decir. –Esta vez Hare adoptó una actitud nerviosa. No le gustaba para nada la sonrisa de Ame. Realmente, no le gustaba…

-Vamos, Hare-chan, no se lo diré a nadie –Ame agitó su mano restándole interés. –Pero eso no significa que no quisiese saber que clase de vida tenías.

Tenía. Era como si esa vida ya no fuese suya. Esa simple palabra congeló toda la mente de Hare. Cualquier rastro de nerviosismo desapareció en menos de un segundo.

-Ame…

-¿Siiii?, mí pequeño y pervertido Hare-kun.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Los ojos y las palabras de Hare se habían vuelto muy fríos. Él no estaba molesto, solo quería saber exactamente donde estaba y como regresar a casa con su familia.

La sonrisa de Ame cayó rápidamente. Si antes Hare creyó haberla visto triste, ahora estaba devastada.

-No importa. Si no quieres decírmelo, no te forzare a hacerlo. Debes tener tus razones. –Razones que Hare descubriría tarde o temprano.

Por ahora no podía darse el lujo de alejar a la niña, era la primera persona que se le había acercado y necesitaba sacarle tanto como pudiese. Aun si parte de la información que conseguía era falsa, todavía podría sacar algo útil. Hasta entonces, tenía que permanecer en buenos términos con ella.

Por ahora, podía ser una herramienta útil.

-¿_¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué demonios estoy pensando así!? Yo jamás trataría a las personas como herramientas._ –Esos pensamientos volvieron a horrorizar a Hare. Esta vez golpeó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras trataba de darle un nuevo sentido a lo que sentía.

-¿Hare?

Él Jamás ha pensado así de nadie.

-¿Hare?

Él nunca pensaría en otros como herramientas.

-¿¡Hare!?

Él… Él… ¡Él no era un jugue-!

-¡Hare! –Ame gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

A Ame no le gustó el modo en que Hare había empezado a tambalearse, y el que se sujetase la cabeza fuertemente era otra mala señal. Si era porque sus memorias estaban regresando totalmente en tan poco tiempo, entonces la salud mental de Hare podría verse severamente afectada.

Y si fue su pequeña broma la que causó eso, entonces era otra cosa que jamás podría perdonarse.

-Ame…

Ame se estremeció por el modo en que Hare había dicho su nombre. Era diferente, muy diferente de su tono natural…

-¿Qué pasa?

Y regresó a la normalidad en un segundo. Su misma sonrisa de siempre, tratando de calmara. Decirle que se encontraba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hare-chan? –Ame preguntó con cautela.

-Por supuesto, solo me maree un poco. Supongo que todavía no me acostumbro a dormir en un lugar desconocido. –Hare solo le restó interés. –Por cierto, Ame ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda tomar un baño?

-Hay una piscina, e incluso una playa. Aunque no creo que te interés-

-La playa…

-¿Eh?

Hare no estaba seguro de por que, pero tenía grandes deseos de ver esa "playa".

-¿Podrías mostrarme la playa, Ame-chan? –Hare pidió cortésmente, aunque estaba seguro de que podría pasarse días enteros buscándola sin descanso si Ame se negaba.

-¡Seguro! Incluso podemos ir a una privada. –Ame dijo con una gran emoción.

-¿Privada? –Hare ni sabía de que se estaba sorprendiendo.

-Bueno, es cuando alguien quiere estar a solas. Tú sabes, por todo el ruido que se escucha afuera.

Es cierto, cuando llegó todo era un escandalo en cualquier parte donde mirase. Pero en su habitación… todo estaba en calma. Un espacio aislado de todo ruido a excepción de su ocupante.

Y la niña en la que no podía confiar, pero no podía dejar que ella lo supiese.

-Por supuesto, llévame Ame-chan. –Hare sonrió con una sonrisa tan falsa y forzada que se vio totalmente real. Casi como si realmente pudiese confiar en ella.

Pero no era así.

No.

No podía confiar en alguien así.

Alguien que entra a su vida de la noche a la mañana, le sonríe dulcemente y juega con él el resto del día, ocultando totalmente sus intenciones. Su verdadero yo.

En personas así, Hare no podía confiar.

No podía confiar en Ame.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos entonces, todavía hay mucho de que hablar. –Ame se abalanzó y tomó la mano de Hare mientras nuevamente lo arrastraba por todo el lugar.

Ese sería un día largo…

¿Siquiera era de día?

¿Existía la noche?

Hare tenía un montón de preguntas para las que tendría que esperar si quería alguna respuesta. Y sabía perfectamente que Ame no se las contestaría.

Él era el "nuevo", Ame solo lo ayudaba por eso. Se sintió un poco estúpido por no forzarla a contestar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero con el tiempo las respuestas llegarían, de un modo u otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 5**

**Receso**

…

La playa.

A Hare siempre le gustó la playa. El viaje siempre fue demasiado largo y muy caro como para permitirse ir tan seguido como otras personas. Es la razón de que solo pudiese ir una vez al año, pero valía la pena la espera. Las olas del mar eran tan relajantes…

Y tan falsas.

Una puerta que abre un camino a una playa totalmente privada, Hare estaba seguro de que la puerta de al lado abre una a una playa publica con más niños. Además de la religiosa solo había visto niños. Únicamente niños que juegan por todos lados, Hare no entendía para nada éste orfanato. En su vida había visto cosas raras, muy muy raras, pero éste lugar… ¿Cómo demonios puede existir un lugar así?

A Hare le parecía más una trampa.

Cuando era más joven leyó una historia sobre un niño de madera al que otro niño convencía para ir a una especie de parque gratuito lleno de juegos y dulces. El resultado, que el pobre niño de madera y muchos otros niños se iban transformando poco a poco en burros, y al pobre Gepeto se lo tragaba una ballena.

Bueno, Hare no era de madera y definitivamente no era estúpido. Nadie lo transformaría en ningún tipo de animal de carga o carne para la mesa. Lo malo era convencer a otros niños de que el orfanato era extraño, para empezar no conocía a nadie. Calculó que debe llevar al menos diez horas en el orfanato. En ese tiempo solo había conocido a alguien: una niña cuyo nombre es idéntico al de su hermano.

Ame se encontraba en estos momentos construyendo una montaña de arena detrás de Hare, parecía muy concentrada en ello como para percatarse de cualquier otra cosa. Si cualquier otra persona la hubiese visto, de seguro hubiera sido una imagen adorable. Pero Hare no podía dejarse llevar por una niña que en solo cinco minutos de conocerla ya lo llamaba Hare-chan e incluso había dormido junto a él.

No se iba a fiar de una niña así. Tenía que recordar eso cuando llegara el momento de volver a hacer preguntas, pero por ahora tendría que esperar. No podía dejarle saber a Ame que no confiaba en ella. Ella parecía muy feliz de creer que se ha ganado toda su confianza con solo unas sonrisas y un apretón de manos.

Hare podía aprovéchese de eso.

-Tch. _Otra vez; otra vez estoy pensando de ese modo._ –Hare pensó con disgusto. -_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar de esa forma?_ –Hare no confiaba en Ame, eso era algo que ya estaba decidido, pero eso no le daba derecho a pensar de esa forma tan repugnante.

Aunque no es como si ella estuviese pensando en pasarse todos sus días con él. Ame debe tener cientos de amigos a los que está ansiosa por contarles como fue su experiencia con el "chico nuevo". Tenía que ser paciente para hacer las preguntas indicadas en el momento preciso, pero no podía hacerlo si Ame no estaba con él. Aunque también puede buscar a alguien más.

Con tantos niños, debe haber al menos uno que sepa algo.

Ame sabe más de lo que dice, pero por alguna razón parece incomoda al hablar de eso. Por lo tanto, tendría que encontrar a alguien más… dispuesto a hablar con él.

La mayoría de los niños tienen la lengua floja, solo tenía que hablar con los indicados sacando el tema lo más discreto posible. O también podía preguntar directamente, el que Ame no quiera hablar de ello no significaba que los otros tampoco.

El Orfanato. Hare no encontraba ningún sentido en ese nombre. Era claro que ese era un orfanato, pero nombrarlo por lo que es, es realmente tétrico. Hare tampoco había oído hablar de un lugar así, lo que sería muy difícil tomando en cuenta la particularidad de ese lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había visto nada que sirviera como fuente eléctrica. El orfanato tenía electricidad, pese a ser una casa de madera casi en ruinas.

Hare no tenía ni idea de por que estaba pensando en cosas como electricidad cuando el lugar tenia hasta montaña rusa. El sitio era sospechoso y punto.

En estos momentos estaba sentado en un montón de arena junto con una niña a la que apenas conoce y mirando las olas de un mar infinito. Si se arrojara al agua ¿se ahogaría? O Ame le diría que el aire tampoco es una necesidad. No se necesita comer, ir al baño, y Hare apostaría lo que fuese a que dormir es solo un placer, no una necesidad.

Un mundo lleno de felicidad para los niños, pero no para él.

Hare tenía que regresar a casa con su familia.

Ningún lugar en medio de la nada lo retendría. Solo necesitaba más información, si la tuviese podría idear un plan de escape. No creía que podía ir simplemente a la entrada y esperar a que algún otro niño despistado entrase para salir, mucho menos que lo dejaran.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Hare era como una carnada, una carnada puesta meticulosamente para atraer y atrapar niños. Todo era tan perfecto, pero a la vez Hare lo veía tan falso.

-Hare-chan…

Hare fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una suave voz detrás de él.

-Ame… ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó amablemente. Ame se veía un tanto nerviosa y Hare no podía darse el lujo de llevarse mal con ella.

-¿Estas bien? Desde hace rato que estas muy callado. –El tono de Ame era preocupado, a Hare casi se le parte el corazón al ver esos hermosos ojos viéndolo fijamente… y obligándolo a mentir.

-Lo siento, solo me metí demasiado en mis pensamientos. –Hare dijo con un leve tono de disculpa. –Es solo que no me esperaba que éste lugar tuviese playa propia. Es demasiado…

-¿Extraño? –Ame terminó.

Extraño era decir poco si se tomaba en cuenta que el lugar tenía su propio parque temático. Pero Hare no estaba en posición para decir nada más.

-Ame, se que dije que no te presionaría para decirme nada que no quisiese, y no lo hare, pero… -Hare se levantó de la arena y se acercó a Ame. –Dime, ¿Hay algún modo de salir de aquí? Éste sitio no puede retenerme en contra de mi voluntad, pero no creo que me dejen salir así como así. Solo quiero que me contestes si estoy atrapado aquí. –Como Hare termino, pudo notar como el semblante de Ame parecía decaer, era exactamente por ese tipo de cosas que no tenia el valor para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a ésta chica. Pero lo guste o no, necesitaba saber si había algún modo de irse sin tener que utilizar alguna medida extrema.

La boca de Ame se habría y se cerraba, como si estuviese buscando el mejor modo de responder a su pregunta, pero al encontrarlo se diera cuenta que no era el indicado. Sus puños también parecían estar ejerciendo una gran cantidad de fuerza, como si la respuesta fuese demasiado difícil para ella.

Era todo lo que Hare necesitaba.

-Esta bien Ame. –Hare sujetó gentilmente su hombro. –Ya tengo todo lo que necesito…

El humor de Ame pareció caer en picada. Hace solo unos minutos estaba felizmente construyendo una montaña y ahora ella daba todas las señas de una niña apunto de estallar en lagrimas. El por que no era algo que Hare pudiese saber. Ame parecía muy sensible al hablar de éste lugar, más que nada, al hablar de la razón de que Hare esté en éste lugar.

Para actuar de ese modo con alguien a quien apenas conoce…

Hare debería sentirse alagado, una linda chica demuestra gran preocupación por alguien del que no sabe nada. En cambio solo aumentó la desconfianza que sentía por Ame, ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por él?

En la historia de Pinocho los cebos para los niños fueron los juegos y dulces, pero no todos los cebos tenían que ser así. De vez en cuando, solo una linda sonrisa bastaba para tentar a cualquiera.

-¡Diablos! –Hare exclamó. – _¿Por qué sigo pensando así? No esta en mí el ser tan desconfiado con otros._ –Hare ya se estaba hartando de pensar de esa manera. Si fuese el de siempre, ya estaría ayudando a Ame con su montaña de arena en lugar de quedarse parado tratando de pensar en el mejor modo de sacarle lo que necesita sin que se de cuenta.

-¿Hare?

Fue en ese momento cuando Hare se dio cuenta de que había maldecido en voz alta y continuaba con la mano sobre el hombro de Ame.

-¡Ah! ¡Los siento! –Hare la retiró rápidamente su mano, no podía creer que se hubiese perdido tanto. –No era mi intención lastimarte, es solo que… bueno… volví a perderme en mis pensamientos, Haha. –Eso sonó estúpido hasta para los oídos de Hare.

-Esta bien Hare-chan, no te presionaré para decirme lo que estabas pensando. –Ame dijo con una cálida sonrisa, que solo sirvió para empeorar el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones contradictorias que no dejaban de torturarlo internamente. – ¿Quieres regresar? Todavía hay mucho más que ver.

Hare no estaba seguro de querer saber que más podría haber en El Orfanato, pero conocer el lugar podría darle más ventajas cuando tuviese que escapar.

-¡Claro! Muéstrame el camino, Ame-chan.

Ame pareció crecer de entusiasmo y nuevamente sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Hare y lo llevó casi arrastrándolo por la puerta de salida. Hare supuso que le encantaba mucho esto de dar tur a todos los nuevos, seguramente para ver sus caras cuando les enseña cosas que violan las leyes de la física y separan lo real de la fantasía.

No, había otra cosa. Ame no parecía estar particularmente feliz de mostrarle esos lugares. Hare podía notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando estaba hablando de las distintas partes del lugar. Hare estaba llegando a la conclusión de que quizás Ame no estaba haciendo esto porque fuera duro ser el nuevo, quizás ella estaba obligada.

Pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, Hare estaba seguro de que ella parecía particularmente feliz de hablar con él. En el pasado ese pensamiento le hubiese hecho ganarse unas mejillas rojas, pero ahora solo servían para confundirlo más.

Para entender mejor la situación, lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar otra fuente de información. Necesitaba contactar con otro de los niños, pero por ahora tendría que continuar con ese pequeño tur.

No podía simplemente ir por su cuenta en un lugar tan grande cono ese, sin Ame posiblemente se perdería durante días, semanas, incluso meses. Ame era útil par-

-Tch. _Lo estoy asiendo otra vez._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Niños malos**

…

Hare ya estaba seguro de que había algo muy raro con Ame. Le llamó mucho la atención el modo en que Ame podía guiarse por ese inmenso orfanato y decir cada una de sus alas sin mucho esfuerzo. Era sin dudas una chica lista, eso era preocupante. Hare tendría que tener cuidado con lo que decía.

Pero, más halla de que Ame parecía tener una gran memoria y sentido de la orientación, desde hace rato algo había llamado la atención de Hare. Pese a que el lugar estaba lleno de niños, ninguno se había acercado a Ame o a él. Hare estaba seguro de que más de uno debería de haberse acercado para conocerlo, o incluso saludar a Ame. Pero no era así, muchos niños desviaban su mirada a ellos, pero eso era todo. Un simple cruce de miradas casuales y a continuar con nuestras vidas.

Era comprensible para Hare el no llamar mucho la atención, pero Ame; Ame era una historia diferente. Alguien como ella debería ser el foco de todas las miradas y saludos, sin embargo simplemente pasa desapercibida. No parecía llamar tanto la atención como Hare había pensado anteriormente.

En el escaso tiempo que la había conocido, Ame encajaba en el perfil de niña tierna, dulce, amable y servicial. Y, después de horas de recorrer la mansión, no se había topado con nadie que pareciese reconocer su presencia. Hare no estaba muy seguro de que pensar con eso. Si antes Ame despertó un centenar de preguntas, en estos momentos se han convertido en miles de ellas.

Para empezar, Ame parecía conocer muy bien El Orfanato; conocía la ubicación de cada una de sus alas y también todos sus nombres. Por lo que ella debió de estar aquí durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo… su presencia no es tan reconocida…

Hare no podía dejar de ver a Ame como el gato ciego y la zorra invalida de Pinocho. Un par de embaucadores que, en la historia original, acabaron con la vida del pobre muñeco.

-_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar así? Ame a sido realmente amable conmigo, incluso me hizo compañía cuando me sentí mal. Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de compararla con un gato y zorro imaginarios? –_Hare pensaba con amargura. Hare se crio en un pequeño pueblo en la jungla, en ese lugar abundaban las buenas personas. Cualquiera que creciese en un ambiente como ese debería ser más abierto a la bondad de otros.

Pero en lugar de la confianza que Hare debió haberle dado a Ame desde la primera vez, solo habitaba una gran desconfianza y dudas a todo lo que hacia o decía. Hare se preguntó si sería de ese modo con los otros. La religiosa no iría a discusión: ya estaba claro que no podía confiar en ella.

Pero Ame…

No importa cuanto tratara, cada vez que quería confiar en ella surgían muchas cosas dentro de su cabeza que lo obligaban a mantener la guardia alta con la niña.

¡Y ni siquiera llevaba un día de conocerla!

¿Realmente desconfiaría así de otras personas? ¿Podría verlas a los ojos y mentirles como lo hacia con Ame cada vez que ella se preocupaba por él? Para Hare que jamás desconfío de nadie y siempre pudo contar con el apoyo de su familia y amigos, esos pensamientos eran realmente una tortura.

Pero a la vez…

Eran reconfortantes. Si no confiaba en ella… le sería mucho más fácil tratarla cuando descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones. Si ella realmente ocultara algo de Hare, si todas esas sonrisas eran solo una pantalla, entonces Hare podría hacerle frente con mayor facilidad…

-Y aquí está la biblioteca, ¿Entendiste Hare-chan? –Ame preguntó un tanto dudosa de que Hare realmente le hubiese prestado intención.

-Por supuesto Ame-chan, aunque el lugar no parece ser tan concurrido como otros. –Hare encontró una gran facilidad para hacerle creer a Ame que la escuchaba. Solo bastaba con poner atención en la parte final, después asentir a lo que le dijesen y agregar algún comentario dependiendo de como se veía el lugar. Ame no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada y Hare podía concentrarse en sus pensamientos y anotar mentalmente cuales salas valían la pena recordar.

En su mayoría eran salones de juego para niños y niñas, lugares a los que Hare no le encontraba ningún sentido real.

Lo que es muy raro tomando en cuenta que él seguía siendo un niño.

-Vamos Hare, todavía nos queda mucho por ver. –Nuevamente ese brillo extraño en los ojos de Ame.

-Sabes Ame, no quiero acerté sentir como si estuvieses obligada para mostrarme todo el lugar. Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Si estas cansada o quieres ir a alguna otra parte, yo puedo seguir sol-

-¡No! –Ame gritó de un modo que ha Hare lo hizo retroceder… y cubrirse la cara como si estuviese apunto de recibir un golpe.

Ame vio eso y al instante se retractó. –Quiero decir… Yo quiero hacerlo Hare, enserio que quiero. Pero… si te sientes de algún modo incomodo conmigo, entonces lo entiendo…

¿Por qué diablos Ame lo hacia sentir como si hubiese pisoneado un nido lleno de pajaritos recién salidos del cascaron?

-No me refería a eso Ame, es que yo creí que te estaba incomodando y…

-Nunca podrías incomodarme Hare… -Ame lo dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna en sus labios.

Hare desearía que no lo hubiese hecho…

-¡Ah! Si. Bueno, gracias. Hahaha. –En el exterior, Hare actuó muy avergonzado. Rascándose la nuca con una mano y la otra apoyada en su cintura, como si estuviese enormemente apenado.

Pero su interior era otra cosa.

Esos comentarios no se hacen a la ligera, mucho menos con alguien a quien apenas conoces. Aun si fuese un enamoramiento a primera vista, no debería ser tan abierta.

En cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Rita. Rita solo actuaba amablemente con otros y tenia hobbies femeninos por el único objetivo de ser adulada por los adultos y ser bien vista por sus compañeros. Pero a ella realmente no le gustaba hacer nada de eso, y en el interior lo que decía y sentía eran cosas muy diferentes.

Hare se preguntó si Ame podría ser igual.

Quizás sintiese que Hare no confiaba lo suficiente en ella, y por eso el comentario.

-En ese caso, continuemos Hare-chan. –Otra vez lo tomó del brazo. Ame seguía luciendo esa radiante sonrisa en ella.

En cambio, Hare solo podía tener una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Mientras Ame lo dirigía, Hare no pudo evitar notar una puerta diferente de las otras. Las otras puertas eran de un color azul opaco, en cambio ésta era de un rojo intenso.

-¿Qué es esa puerta? –Hare preguntó más por reflejo que por curiosidad.

Ame se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la puerta a la que Hare se refería.

Ame parecía muy dubitativa con respecto a la respuesta a dar. -¿Esa puerta? Pues…es… el sótano. –Después de eso, parecía estar apresurada por alejar a Hare de ahí.

-¿El sótano? ¿Es por eso que es de un color distinto? –Hare preguntó. No pudo evitar notar la extraña reacción de Ame en lo que relaciona a esa puerta.

-Ahí están los niños malos.

Tanto Ame como Hare se dieron vuela al escuchar esa profunda voz.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba la misma monja que Hare había visto en la entrada del orfanato.

-¿Los niños mal-AAAAhh. –Hare no pudo terminar su pregunta debido a un fuerte apretón de manos que casi basta para romperle los dedos.

Ame, cuya mirada se había estrechado al ver a la religiosa, sin darse cuenta había apretado demasiado fuerte la mano de Hare. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia se apresuro para soltarla.

-¡Hare! ¡Lo siento! No te lastime ¿verdad? –Ame preguntó sumamente preocupada, parecía muy afectada por casi arrancarle los dedos.

-Es… estoy bien Ame-chan. –Respondió con cuidado. – ¿Qué quiso decir con niños malos? –Esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a la hermana.

-Niños malos. Esos niños no tienen permitido juntarse con los otros, es por eso que son mandados al sótano, en ese lugar no pueden ser un riesgo para nadie… –Respondió monótonamente. –La cena se servirá en una hora, supongo que a estas alturas sabrás que no es necesario asistir si no lo deseas, pero te aconsejo que trates de seguir bien los horarios. Los niños no tienen que llegar siendo malos para ir al sótano, unos niños pueden demostrar merecer ser llevados ahí abajo. –Al terminar, simplemente se retiró sin esperar respuesta alguna de Hare o Ame.

El sótano, ¿Qué clase de orfanato encierra niños malos en el sótano? Y… ¿acababan de amenazarlo? En definitiva, algo pasa.

Dirigió su atención a Ame, quien al parecer estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, no parecía haberle agradado mucho su encuentro. Por la fuerza ejercida a su pobre mano, Hare no tardó en darse cuenta que había algo denso en la relación que tenía la pequeña Ame y la extraña monja.

-Supongo que las dos no se llevan del todo bien…

-No… –Ame no parecía querer tocar más el tema. –Realmente no te lastime, ¿Verdad Hare? –Nuevamente esa preocupación inundaba su voz.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. –Dijo mientras sonreía y se frotaba la mano. –Pero ¿Realmente encierran niños ahí abajo? –Hare estaba preocupado por eso. Encerrar niños en un sótano solo por ser un poco más inquietos que otros era no solo una exageración, sino una falta grave a los derechos del niño. Cosas como esa se pagaban caro en Japón. Si es que todavía estaba en Japón…

Ame suspiró. –Lo lamento Hare, realmente no quería tocar ese tema. –Ame respiró profundamente y continuó. –Es cierto que en el sótano hay niños, pero no es lo que crees. Se les conoce como niños malos por una razón, y esa es que son demasiado peligrosos. No es como si el sótano fuese un lugar frio y húmedo como en las películas. Es oscuro, pero es igual a los pasillos con sus habitaciones. La diferencia radica en que ellos no tienen tantos privilegios.

Te seré sincera Hare, no me gusta, pero hasta yo se que esos niños podrían causar mucho daño a otros. Realmente espero jamás entrar ahí, y mucho menos que entres. Ese lugar es… realmente horrible. Pero no es horrible por ser un sótano, es horrible por sus ocupantes. –Ame concluyó.

Hare escuchó atentamente cada palabra que Ame decía. Un lugar peligroso para los niños solo por los niños que lo habitan. Niños demasiado peligrosos. Niños malos.

Hare estaba realmente interesado en ese lugar.

Pensó en darle una mirada a solas más tarde, pero seguramente estaría cerrado. La curiosidad es algo que abunda en los niños, por lo que más de uno debió de querer echar un ojo ahí, solo para encontrar la puerta cerrada.

Aunque no perdía nada al intentar.

-Ya veo…

Ame parpadeo dos veces antes de hablar. –Hare… ¿Realmente estas bien?

Hare se confundió un poco con esa pregunta. –Yo… creo. No me apretaste tan fuerte.

-No me refiero a eso. Tú… -Parecía estar apunto de agregar algo, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar. –No importa.

Pero a Hare si le importaba lo que quería decir. Si ella notó algo raro en él, entonces podría ser peligroso.

-Ame, si hay algo que te moleste deberías decírmelo. Somos amigos ¿no? –Hare se sintió como basura cuando vio brillar los ojos de Ame. Esa niña parecía muy feliz de que Hare la considerara una amiga. Quizás fuese un acto, quizás no. Lo que era seguro es que Hare no se sentía nada bien cuando mentía a esos ojos, especialmente ahora.

-Bueno… es que… yo creí que… te enfadarías por eso, o algo más. Realmente no me esperaba que actuaras tan indiferentemente, quiero decir… tú… –Ame no parecía saber exactamente que decir.

-No me gusta, pero no es como si pudiese hacer algo. Y si esos niños son tan peligrosos como dijiste, entonces puede que sea lo mejor. –Hare dijo con un tono tan simple que incluso a él le sorprendió la falta de interés que podría demostrar con eso. Él no era así antes…

Ame pareció muy sorprendida por su respuesta… antes de bajar la cabeza y mirar al piso. –Ya veo…

Si Hare quería ganarse su total confianza, el ser indiferente con niños atrapados en un sótano no era un buen camino.

-¡Lo que quise decir es que realmente me gustaría ayudarlos, pero no se como! ¡Y cuando mencione a los peligrosos me refería a… a…! –Hare no estaba seguro de como continuar con eso.

-Esta bien Hare-kun, solo me sorprendí de lo rápido que lo aceptaste todo, no olvides que yo también dije que eran muy peligrosos.

Lo aceptó. Lo que Ame dijo no era lo que Hare hizo en lo más mínimo. Él encontró interés por el lugar y los niños, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo ninguno de ellos, de lo que fuesen capases o lo que podrían estar pasando ahí abajo. Solo le interesaba si algo de ahí podría serle útil.

Hare comenzaba a sentirse asustado de lo que sea que estuviese pasando con él. No estaba actuando como siempre, en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Desconfianza, mentiras, engaños y manipulaciones. Eso no es lo que él era; no es lo que solía ser.

-Ame… yo… no me siento muy bien… –Hare tapó su boca con las manos, como si estuviese apunto de vomitar.

-¡Ah! –Ame extendió sus brazos y lo sujetó como si tratara de prevenir que se derrumbase. –En ese caso, creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas a la habitación. –Ame comenzó a dirigirlo nuevamente a su cuarto.

Hare no entendía para nada su actual forma de pensar.

No.

Ésa no era su forma de pensar.

-Lo siento Ame-chan, pero no me siento como yo últimamente.

-Esta bien Hare. No te preocupes.

Ame lo dirigió cuidadosamente hasta su habitación.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Sentimientos invertidos**

…

Hare era muy capaz de caminar por si mismo, pero Ame no parecía estar dispuesta a soltarlo. En realidad, se veía muy cómoda en esa posición. Había cruzado el brazo de Hare detrás de su nuca y en estos momentos estaba muy pegada a él. Más que sujetándolo, parecía que lo estaba abrazando.

En otras circunstancias Hare se sentiría muy bien en una posición como esa, pero estas no eran otras circunstancias. Hare estaba combatiendo contra pensamientos contradictorios a sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más pequeños a la forma que eran antes de llegar a El Orfanato. Parte de él quería aprovechar esta situación para acercarse más a Ame y sacarle más información. Otra, solo quería disfrutar de éste momento con una linda chica pegada a su cintura.

Hare se debatía entre lo lógico y lo emocional.

Chica rara sospechosa contra chica rara muy linda. Diablos, su vida era más fácil cuando no tenia que preocuparse por cosas raras. Aunque es era antes de que Guu entrara en su vida…

_-Mmmm, nunca creí que la echaría tanto de menos._ –Era cierto, esa niña siempre fue un dolor de cabeza, pero… -_Era una de mis mejores amigas… _-Hare se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahora.

-_Obviamente no me esta buscando. _–Nuevamente un pensamiento involuntario que parecía ir en contra de la niña de cabello roza y blanco. Pero es cierto. Sí Guu no estaba con él, entonces…

_Claramente se encontró un nuevo juguete… _

-¡AAAAHH!

-¡Hare!

Hare le agradecería mucho a Ame el tenerlo sujeto de no ser porque su dolor de cabeza llegó más fuerte que nunca antes en su vida.

Juguete.

Esa simple palabra despertaba algo en Hare.

Lo llenaba de emociones que nunca antes había sentido en el pasado, y que comenzaban a ser comunes en el presente…

-¡Hare! ¡No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos! –Ame parecía muy desesperada en esos momentos. Algo en ella era distinto a todos aquí. Hare solo podía verla por el rabillo del ojo, pero solo eso bastó para mostrarle la preocupación que sentía.

Por desgracia, Hare comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos sentimientos de desconfianza, y la forma en que Ame se comportaba con un desconocido solo lo hacían sentir más dudas sobre sus intenciones.

¿Por qué estaría tan preocupada por alguien a quien apenas conoce?

-_Como la zorra y el gato. _–Repitió mentalmente. Un gato ciego que es dirigido por un zorro inválido. Todo era una farsa para ganar dinero fácil. Se ganaron fácilmente la confianza de Pinocho, y fue todavía más fácil colgarlo de un árbol. Hare siempre se pregunto como podía un muñeco de madera morir ahorcado.

Eso no debería ser posible.

_-Como no debería ser posible que una niña sea capas de tragarse a todo un equipo de futbol en menos de treinta segundos. _–Un pensamiento que le daba gracia. Hare tardó más de dos horas antes de sacarlos a todos.

Solo para que Guu se tragara a todo un equipo de baloncesto.

-¡Hare! ¡Ya llegamos!

Hare estaba tan ocupado pensando que se olvido totalmente de la situación actual.

-Tranquila Ame, no era nada grave, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. –Acompañada de una comparación personal entre su situación actual y la historia de cierto muñeco de madera.

-Ya veo… ¿Estas seguro de que estas bien? Te veías algo perdido mientras te traía.

Hare solo se apartó de Ame lentamente mientras abría la puerta de lo que sospechó sería su único refugio durante mucho tiempo. –No es nada malo, solo pensaba en viejos amigos. –O más precisamente en una vieja amiga.

Ame pareció entristecer con eso. Mierda, ¿es que la niña iba a llorar cada vez que Hare mencionara algo de su pasado?

-Ame… ¿Por qué pareces tan triste cuando hablo de mí? –Hare preguntó directamente.

-¿Eh? Bueno… es solo que… es… realmente triste que… ya sabes… no los vuelvas a ver…

En solo un segundo esa información fue recibida y procesada en todas las direcciones posibles dentro de la cabeza de Hare.

-¿A que te refieres con "no volverlos a ver"?

-¡Ah! Yo… me refería a…

-No importa. Supongo que esas son cosas normales aquí. Si no te molesta por ahora debo descansar, realmente… realmente me hace falta dormir. –Hare no sentía sueño, pero las secuelas de su dolor de cabeza todavía persistían y sintió que una siesta rápida le ayudaría a recuperarse.

-Bien, ¿Quieres que te-

-No. Realmente me gustaría estar solo esta vez. Yo… necesito pensar en muchas cosas.

-Sí, supongo que hoy fue un día muy agotador para ti. –Ame dijo con condescendencia. –No te preocupes por la cena, esa vieja realmente no te va a mandar al sótano solo por eso. Créeme, lo se.

-_Seguro que si. –_Pensó Hare.

-Muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo Ame-chan, realmente lo aprecio mucho. –En realidad lo apreciaba, Ame le había mostrado lugares que podrían serle de utilidad. Pero más que nada, le había enseñado el sótano.

El sótano parecía ser un lugar interesante.

Hare se preguntó que clase de niños podrían estar ahí abajo.

O lo que podrían haber hecho para merecer ir al sótano.

-Hare, mi habitación no esta lejos de aquí, solo a tres puertas después de doblar la esquina a la derecha. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en entrar. –Ame terminó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, lo haré. –Hare se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ame continuó frente a la puerta de Hare aun después de cerrarse. Solo se quedó plantada ahí con la misma sonrisa que le dio a Hare al despedirse. Lentamente la sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose mientras su vista cambiaba al suelo de madera en el que estaba parada.

-Lo siento, Hare…

* * *

**Interludio II**

**Segundo sueño**

…

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Masacon hentai!

-No creo…

-…mos… no es…

-¿¡Pero que…!?

-Esa bien…

-Lo… se…

-No precisamente.

-Es lo que pien…

-¿Por qué?

-Es así…

-¡No!

-¡Hare-Kuuuuunnnn!

-Arriba el anim…

-Los hu… ete…

-…yo…

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Primera noche**

…

Hare se levantó de la cama mucho más cansado que antes. Aunque lo suyo era agotamiento mental, realmente no creía que podría cansase en este lugar, supuso que eso sería una ventaja al la hora de tener que correr.

Y ahora sabía que lo mental y físico eran dos cosas distintas en éste lugar.

Puede que no se cansara, pero era muy capaz de sentir dolor. Ame se lo demostró muy bien en dos ocasiones, la mano que presionó fuertemente cuando se dirigió a la religiosa todavía le dolía.

No se cansa, pero siente dolor: tanto físico como mental.

Era bueno saberlo desde ahora.

Dolor.

Hare no pudo evitar pensar muy seriamente en el significado de esa palabra.

A él realmente no le gustaba el dolor, pero era algo por lo que tendría que pasar.

-Yo…

-_No, el dolor no es importante. Lo único realmente importante es salir de aquí. –_Pensó con calma.

Todo en la habitación estaba tan silencioso.

Era muy relajante.

Pero antes que nada, tenía que encontrar a alguien que le diese respuestas más claras que las de Ame. Ella no parecía muy dispuesta a decir mucho, y Hare no quería arruinar una relación que podría serle útil a futuro.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué mierda esta pasando conmigo? –Hare seguía sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cada vez que pensaba de esa forma, y lo peor de todo, se estaba haciendo algo natural para él penar de esa forma.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de pararlo, él no era un psicópata y no necesitaba pensar como uno. Aunque al menos no había pensado en matar a nadie… todavía.

Hare suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Miro dubitativamente todo lo que lo rodeaba. El lugar estaba más… oscuro. La primera vez que entró, todo parecía iluminado por una luz blanca, podía ver perfectamente cada esquina y lugar del cuarto, diablos, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto su propia sombra. Ahora todo estaba oscuro, como si fuese de noche.

A Hare no le gustaba esa oscuridad. Lo hacia sentirse muy incomodo. Nunca creyó en los monstruos debajo de la cama, pero se alejó de ella antes de que alguna garra o muñeco maldito apareciesen para arrastrarlo a un mundo de pesadillas.

Necesitaba salir del cuarto.

Afuera puede que todo siga siendo tan escandaloso como Hare recordaba antes de entrar, pero era definitivamente mejor que quedarse a solas en un cuarto oscuro en lo que era una habitación desconocida.

Y como lo pensó antes, necesitaba más información si quería salir del lugar.

Abrió la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba desierto.

Todo estaba tan oscuro como en su habitación y sin un alma a la vista, dándole un aspecto de abandonado. Hare casi sintió que había estado soñando todo el tiempo, que El Orfanato no fue más que un mal sueño, y que en estos momentos estaba invadiendo propiedad privada. La multa por eso era realmente grande.

Pero no podía ser un sueño. Todo había sido demasiado real para ser un simple sueño.

Salió sigilosamente, si era de noche no quería despertar a nadie. Puede que realmente estén todos dormidos, lo que le daba la oportunidad de investigar libremente el lugar. Aunque, Hare no entendía muy bien como podían dormirse montones de niños que, como él, seguramente no tenían necesidad de dormir, sin mencionar que jamás se cansaban.

Por otro lado, a caballo regalado y todo eso…

Hare empezó a caminar por los pasillos de El Orfanato.

Un lugar tan enorme en medio de la noche solo podía aumentar los miedos de Hare, el lugar era todo lo contrario a lo que recordaba, se había transformado en una maldita casa de los horrores.

Si un maniaco con un hacha aparecía desde la esquina al final del pasillo…

-¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas, Hare?

-¡WAAAAHHH! –Hare saltó mientras gritaba de horror a la voz detrás de él.

Con el seño fruncido en una clara molestia por el escandalo que Hare había hecho, era la misma monja a la que Hare comenzaba a creer la única trabajadora del orfanato.

-Las reglas dicen que todos los niños deben estar en la cama a estas horas. ¿Qué haces caminando por los pasillos?

-Y-yo… Yo no podía dormir y… bueno… no conocía las reglas del lugar y… -Hare ni siquiera sabía que el lugar podía tener noches.

-Ya veo… Como eres nuevo, lo dejare pasar esta vez. –Dijo todavía con el seño fruncido. –Regresa a tú cuarto, y recuerda que en las noches todos los niños deben estar en sus habitaciones. Es una de las reglas más importantes, y seguir las reglas evitara que seas marcado como "niño malo". –Al terminar, simplemente pasó de largo a Hare.

Hare comenzó a entender porque Ame se refería a ella como vieja bruja. Esa mujer obviamente no quería estar aquí, cuidando a tantos niños.

A Hare no le sorprendería que fuese parte de algún arreglo de libertad condicional. Con las leyes de hoy, a cualquiera se le confiaba el cuidado y bienestar de unos niños.

Hare se resignó a volver a su cuarto.

Parece ser que ésta noche no obtendría nada.

Pero siempre había un mañana, lleno de niños dispuestos a hablar con él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 9**

**Los otros niños**

…

Dormir no parecía ser realmente una necesidad. Hare no se había acercado a la cama desde que regresó de su pequeña excursión nocturna. Se había pasado toda la noche estudiando cada parte de su habitación. Descubrió que el pequeño ropero estaba totalmente lleno con ropas totalmente similares a las suyas, incluso encontró un juego de ropa que se parecía enormemente al que solía usar cuando iba a la ciudad.

Hare se sentía mucho más cómodo en sus ropas usuales por lo que no vio necesidad alguna de cambiarse.

La cama no merecía su tiempo, era solo algo que inducia el sueño de algún modo y en este lugar no era necesario dormir. Especialmente para él, teniendo tantas cosas en su cabeza que no tenía tiempo para dormir. El otro día había reunido mucha información en poco tiempo y eso no le permitió ordenarla adecuadamente, ahora tenía toda una noche para poder pensar tranquilamente en lo sucedido.

Por lo que sabía, estaba atrapado en un orfanato repleto de un gran número de niños de distintas partes del mundo. No sufría de ningún tipo de necesidad fisiológica, tampoco parecía sufrir de agotamiento sin importar el trabajo extremo y se sentía mejor que nunca en toda su vida.

Solo conocía a una persona capaz de lograr cosas como esta, pero era imposible que ella lograra hacer esto. Hasta ella tenía sus límites.

Si no fue ella, entonces algo más tuvo que traerlo aquí, el que Guu fuese extraña no significaba que fuera la única persona extraña del mundo. Aunque ser objeto de burla de seres extraños con poderes extraños no era precisamente del agrado de Hare. Si algo más lo trajo aquí entonces podía confiar en que su sentido del humor era incluso peor que el de Guu.

Volviendo atrás.

El lugar era un orfanato, debe de haber alguien que se encargue de el. Hare dudaba que fuese la misma religiosa de la noche anterior. Si podía encontrar al director de este orfanato entonces quizás no necesitase escapar, podría simplemente pedirle que lo mandara de regreso. O al menos una explicación de por que esta ahí. Aunque Hare no creía que fuese realmente tan fácil. El lugar no daba ningún signo que lo alentara. El Orfanato era prácticamente una trampa para niños.

Hare no entendía como podía haber tantos niños riendo y jugando por doquier, ¿Es que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que era todo el lugar? No, más de uno debió de haberse hecho las mismas preguntas que Hare se estaba haciendo. Entonces, ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Recibieron una respuesta? ¿Simplemente los ignoraron y esperaron a que se unieran a los otros niños en su diversión? O tal vez ellos fueron denominados "niños malos".

Hare tendría que actuar con cuidado al hacer preguntas. Quería ver el sótano, pero no quería verlo tan pronto.

Podría tratar de entablar una amistad con Ame, eso sería útil para él. Esa niña bien podría ser parte de esa trampa conocida como orfanato, pero quizás podría sacarle algo de información.

Ya no se sentía tan culpable de pensar en ella de ese modo, ella había dado todos los signos de una persona en la que no se puede confiar tan fácilmente, así que no tenía que sentirse mal por desconfiar de ella. Es lo que ella se había ganado por actuar de manera tan sospechosa.

La habitación comenzaba lentamente a iluminarse, todo estaba recuperando claridad alrededor de Hare. El día estaba cerca, y con eso también sus respuestas.

No sabía precisamente cuando se supone que podría salir de la habitación, pero confió en que bastaba con la luz para permitir su salida.

Permitir su salida.

Ahora Hare se sentía como una especie de prisionero. Y en cierta forma, seguramente lo era.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ningún niño había salido todavía de sus habitaciones. Eso dejaba vía libre para explorar un poco por su cuenta, siempre y cuando no se topase con esa rara mujer. Quizás podría buscar a alguien más que se encargue de ese lugar.

Comenzó a vagar un poco por los pasillos, realmente podría perderse en ese lugar si no tenía cuidado. Todas las habitaciones y puertas eran exactamente iguales, lo único diferente eran los letreros de cada uno, esos letreros en cierta forma eran buenos para orientarse un poco. Aunque no es como si fuesen a estar ahí para siempre. El otro día la religiosa dijo algo de la llegada de doce niños más, tantos niños en un día. Hare se preguntó cuantos niños llegarían hoy. Los niños que llegaron ayer pueden serle de ayuda para averiguar más del lugar, o puede que estén muy ocupados en los carritos chocones para eso.

Bien podría hacerlo solo.

Hare no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Mejor así, si no formaba ningún tipo de lasos sería más fácil cuando tuviese que irse. Y todavía más fácil abandonarlos de ser necesario.

-_Perfecto, ahora estoy pensando en abandonar gente a su suerte._ _–_Pensó con amargura. Él nunca fue de los que abandonad a nadie sin importar nada. En realidad, en su vida había abandonado a nadie. Siempre le gustó estar allí para todo el que necesitase ayuda, y él mismo tiene que admitir que fue muy tolerante tomando en cuenta la estupidez de muchas personas a su alrededor.

_Eso incluye a la idiota de nuestra madre._

Hare se detuvo en seco. Su madre podría ser una idiota abecés pero…

_¿Sólo abecés? Seamos honestos, la mujer no es precisamente la madre del año._

-Ella es una gran madre…

_Si ser una gran madre significa casarse con el mismo hombre que la dejó embarazada a los quince y que no teme rebelar que desprecia a su propio hijo... Sí, es la perfecta madre._

-Ella lo quiere… supongo.

_Sí, fue el destino que ese mujeriego pervertido ganara el concurso que organizó Guu para decidir una pareja para mamá._

-Ella… quería darme un padre… seguramente.

_Pudo ser cualquiera de los otros, cualquiera sabe que serían mejores padres que el pervertido del doctor._

-Ella… ella no es una idiota…

_Es cierto… ella es una puta._

-¡Ella no es una puta! –Hare gritó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué su madre era una puta? Sí, ella podía ser muy animada y le gustaba emborracharse cada noche, ¿Pero una puta? NO, ella no era nada de eso. Era una gran mujer que siempre estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por él. Ella lucho duro desde el día en que nació sólo para que él tuviese una vida. Jamás podría pagarle todo lo que le había dado.

Solo porque se casó con una infeliz y miserable excusa de ser humano no era una idiota y mucho menos una puta.

-Ella no es nada de eso. –Hare murmuró entre dientes.

Hare dejó enfriar sus emociones un rato. El grito que lanzó de seguro habría despertado a la mitad del orfanato de no ser porque las habitaciones parecían ser inaudibles. Aunque no podía apostar que esa monja no lo hubiese escuchado. Tendría que moverse antes de la mujer apareciese en por alguna esquina. Hare ya podía imaginársela, con su seño fruncido en una clara señal de ira, los dientes apretados, los ojos llenos de malicia hacía el niño que la sacó de algún buen sueño extra en horario de trabajo.

Hare aguantó una pequeña riza que amenazó con escaparse desde sus entrañas. Encontró la idea de molestar a esa vieja muy tentadora, mucho en realidad. No le agradó desde el primer momento en que la vio, y confiaba en que el sentimiento era mutuo. No sabía si a esa mujer le molestaba sólo él o sólo era una vieja amargada de la vida a la que le molestaba la gente joven. Curioso trabajo para alguien así.

_Apostaría lo que fuese a que su único amigo en este lugar requiere de baterías. _

-Huj-haha.-Hare se esforzó para aguantar un ataque de riza. Esa mujer seguramente había recurrido a ese "amigo" todas las noches después de la guardia. Una larga guardia por los pasillos, revisando que ningún mocoso estuviese fuera de su habitación, aguantando día a día cada niño que llega, sabiendo que siempre llegaran más. Y al llegar a su cuarto, ahí esta, su buen amigo, dispuesto a aliviar todos sus pesares.

-HAHAHAHA. –Hare siguió aguantando lo mejor que pudo la riza mientras seguía caminando por los corredores del orfanato. Agradecido de que nadie halla despertado todavía. No quería ser catalogado como bicho raro tan pronto, y reírse solo por unos pasillos vacíos no era la mejor manera de evitarlo.

-Creo que por aquí estaba la cocina. –Hare no podía distinguir muy bien todos los corredores, pero después de vivir tanto tiempo en la jungla, su sentido de orientación era algo en lo que siempre podía contar. En efecto, la cocina estaba por aquí, estaba todo limpio y ordenado, nada que ver con la última vez. Hare no creyó que esos niños tuviesen la decencia de limpiarlo todo después, y tampoco creyó que la religiosa hiciese muchas tareas domesticas. Su conclusión era que realmente debía de haber más personas trabajando aquí.

-Alguien más a quien no le gustan mucho las camas, supongo.

Se escucho a su espalda. Al mismo tiempo que una mano se poso en su hombro.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo que ni Hare se esperaba. Todo fue demasiado rápido para él… o para la persona detrás de él. Hare agarró la muñeca del desconocido y la giró junto con su cuerpo mientras atraía a lo que su mente consideraba un agresor. Una pequeña patada en el lado adecuado de los pies lo tiró al piso mientras Hare continuaba con su agarre. El movimiento fue tan fluido y rápido que sin lugar a dudas a Robert se le hubiese escapado una lágrima de orgullo.

-¡Ah! ¡Dios! –El desconocido gritó por el dolor y el shock de no tener idea de que había pasado.

Hare estaba pisando fuertemente el centro de gravedad mientras continuaba retorciendo ese brazo que le había tocado el hombro. Nunca creyó que esas clases de defensa personal que Robert le enseñó le serían tan útiles. Tendría que agradecérselo la próxima vez que lo viera.

-¿Así saludas a tus compañeros? –Se quejo el joven desconocido. El joven podría tener la misma edad que Hare, aunque un poco más alto. A Hare no le preocupaba mucho su estatura, pero tampoco le molestaría crecer unos centímetros más.

Hare estudió un poco al agresor. No parecía muy peligroso, aunque eso podía cambiar si lo soltaba.

-¿Por qué me atacaste? –Dijo con la voz más dura que pudo reunir.

-¿Atacarte? Sólo trataba de saludarte, hombre. –Se quejó. Él nunca esperó ser atacado tan salvajemente sólo por decir hola. –Mierda de saludo que das. No quiero ni pensar como te despides.

Hare no encontró mucha gracia en el comentario, él no era precisamente alguien violento. Aunque esa posición no le daba mucho derecho a pensar así.

Soltó su agarre.

-Lo siento, me tomaste desprevenido y… yo soy nuevo… y este lugar es… extraño.

El joven desconocido se puso de pie lentamente, pero claramente cuidándose de Hare. Para Hare fue una experiencia totalmente nueva el que alguien pudiese estar cuidándose de él. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por alguna reacción violenta por su parte, ni siquiera cuando estaba enfadado.

-No te preocupes, yo también actué algo precipitadamente la primera vez que llegue aquí. –Dijo mientras le daba la cara a Hare. –Aunque tengo que admitir que nunca le torcí el brazo a nadie sólo por decir hola. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Su tono parecía curioso y extrañamente emocionado.

-De… un amigo, me enseñó algunos movimientos básicos de defensa personal. –Hare decidió no mencionar que esta era la primera vez que realmente había logrado hacer correctamente ese movimiento. Incluso Robert se rindió después de trescientos intentos fallidos de Hare, aunque Hare confiaba en que hubiese sido muy diferente si su pareja de entrenamiento no hubiese sido Guu.

-¿Eso es lo básico? Supongo que tengo suerte de que no te hubiese enseñado el paquete completo. –Se rió con bastante ánimo.

_De ser así, ya no estarías respirando._

-Disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Mario Estingüeich. –Extendió una mano a la que Hare estuvo algo dudosa de apretar. El que no haya demostrado resentimiento hacia él después de tirarlo al piso no significaba que no lo tuviese.

Finalmente rompió esas ideas. No podía dejarse llevar tanto por esa nueva forma de pensar.

Le devolvió el saludo a Mario con una sonrisa.

-Hare, solo eso. –Respondió.

-¿Sin apellido? Bien, eso son asuntos personales en los que no tengo derecho a meterme. –No tenía ni la menor idea.

Mario parecía ser una buena persona. Tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, sus facciones también eran las de un joven atractivo. En su mejilla izquierda podía verse una pequeña cicatriz, no era muy clara, tendrían que estar tan cerca de Mario como Hare lo es ahora para verla.

-Lamento mucho lo del brazo, es solo que no me siento muy seguro en este lugar.

-Te entiendo, la primera vez que llegue aquí no soporté ver a todos esos niños riendo y jugando como si nada más importara. Al final, termine pateándole el culo a una docena de ellos antes de que la superiora me tomara de la oreja y me encerrara en mi cuarto un mes entero. –No es que a Mario le importase mucho. No tenía mejores cosas que hacer de todas formas. Lo único realmente malo fue el terrible aburrimiento. Mario se negó a usar la cama desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que causaba. No le gustaría que nadie entrase a su cuarto mientras estaba profundamente dormido en algo que se aseguraría que no despertara por nada.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Se metió a algunos cuartos mal cerrados mientras algunos niños dormían y experimento un poco con agua, gritos y unos golpes. Completamente tiesos.

Ni loco se acostaría en una de esas cosas otra vez.

-¿Un mes? –Hare sabía de los castigos, pero un mes de castigo era algo… Tendría que reconsiderar su idea de molestar a esa mujer.

-Sí, así son las cosas en este lugar. Has lo que quieras siempre que sigas las reglas o solo te espera un largo castigo.

-Yo creía que por algo así a cualquier niño se lo mandaría al sótano. –Hare dijo, recordando la supuesta amenaza de esa mujer.

-¿Estas loco? Hace falta más que unos cuantos golpes para que manden a alguien a ese lugar. Cielos, debiste de caerle muy mal a esa anciana para que mencionara el sótano.

Hare no dudaba que lo hubiese hecho. Aunque…

-En realidad, Ame fue quien me lo mencionó.

La cara de Mario pareció adquirir una expresión de desconcierto ante eso.

-¿Ame? Solo hay un Ame en esta parte del orfanato, y es una niña bastante bonita. Aunque seguramente no te referirás a ella, ¿verdad?

Si Mario resultaba como aquel chico enamorado de Rita en la ciudad, entonces Hare tendría que arreglara las cosas desde ahora. Si era blanco de los matones no podría juntarse con muchas personas que no estuviesen en su misma situación.

-Bueno era realmente bonita: cabello castaño corto, ojos verde con un toque dorado y… -Hare iba a continuar, pero al se detuvo al ver que la boca de Mario estaba prácticamente tocando el suelo.

-Tú… ¿Realmente hablaste con Ame? –Dijo con un gran toque de incredulidad.

Hare estaba algo desconcertado, pero no encontró ninguna razón para mentir.

-Sí, lo hice. Si es la misma Ame de la que estamos hablando. –Hare tampoco podía estar seguro de que hablaran de la misma persona. Quizás otra Ame, en este lugar no debía ser raro que hubiese más de un niño con el mismo nombre.

-Increíble… -Mario susurró. Para él era totalmente inaudito que alguien halla podido hablar con esa chica.

-¿Hay… algún problema? –Hare ya se estaba preparando para la pelea. No podía dejar que otros lo vieran débil y sumiso, y de ser necesario no le molestaría estar un tiempo castigado. Ya había averiguado que hace falta más que unas cuantas golpizas para ir directo al sótano.

La cara de Mario se había vuelto un poco más seria. Parecía pensarse muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Como… como es ella. ¿Es tan fría como aparenta ser?

¿Fría?

-Ame parecía una persona bastante animada, en realidad, casi nunca perdió su sonrisa mientras me daba un tur por el lugar. –Demasiado buena para confiar en ella.

-¿Ame? ¿Animada? ¿¡Sonrisa!?

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "fría"? –Hare preguntó con curiosidad. Considerar a Ame una persona fría no era precisamente el modo en que se imaginó sería vista por otros.

-Ame… Dios. –Mario estaba atrapado en su propio mundo como para prestarle atención a lo que Hare decía.

_Quizás deberías volver a torcerle el brazo._

-¿Mario?

-Oh, discúlpame. Es sólo que realmente no se como tratar con la información que me acabas de mandar. Realmente, Ame. –Y para disgusto de Hare, nuevamente Mario parecía perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te parece tan extraño? –Hare agregó antes de tener que torcerle realmente el brazo para conseguir algo.

Mario pareció algo dudoso antes de hablar. Todavía estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar lo que Hare había dicho.

-Ame no es… la persona más sociable que yo conozca. En realidad, ni siquiera la conozco, ella generalmente ignora a todo el mundo, nunca habla, y definitivamente nunca la e visto sonreír alguna vez.

-Ella generalmente pasa sus días sentada cerca de una ventana que da al patio de enfrente, o solamente se pasea por el lugar. Y lo hace siempre con una cara larga y aburrida. Lo que me acabas de decir es prácticamente todo lo contrario al Ame que todos ven pero nadie conoce.

_Bueno, ¿eso no es interesante?_

¿Ame con una cara larga? Hare no encontró una explicación más opuesta de lo que Ame le había parecido. Tampoco podía tomarlo tan enserio, cabía la posibilidad de que a Mario simplemente no le agradase Ame y tratara de ensuciar un poco su nombre. ¿Pero como? Cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Ame por cinco minutos ya lo estaría acusando de mentiros. Era una suerte para él que Hare no confiara en Ame.

Esto necesitaba una investigación más a fondo.

-Exactamente que tipo de persona te parece la Ame que mencionas. –Hare preguntó. Si a Mario realmente no le gustaba Ame, entonces quizás pudiese haber algo que lo delatase.

-Triste. –Era todo lo que Mario dijo. No parecía molesto ni nada. Simplemente lanzó su opinión tal y como él creía adecuada. Ame siempre le pareció una persona de lo más triste.

-¿Triste? ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente me da esa impresión. Realmente no puedo explicarlo, ella siempre parece alejarse de todo el que trata de hablar con ella, todo lo que hace es mirar por una ventana durante horas, o explorar el lugar de tal forma que de seguro ya se conoce de memoria cada lugar de este circo. Es realmente deprimente verla.

-Una vez trate de animarla un poco, solo sacarle una sonrisa. Tú sabes, es bonita; cualquier chico de nuestra edad querría una amiga así. No me fue del todo bien. Ella sólo me ignoraba sin importar cuantas veces traté de hablarle, se alejaba y chasqueaba la lengua cada vez que me acercaba. Esa chica no quería acercarse a nadie y definitivamente no quería que nadie se le acercara.

-Eso es realmente triste, Hare.

-Pero la Ame que conocí, no parecía triste. –Por lo menos no la mayoría de las veces. Incluso durmió junto a él para hacerle compañía. ¿Cómo podían ser esa Ame y la que Mario describía la misma persona?

-Amigo, dime tú secreto. Para ganarse a una chica así, debes ser extraordinariamente bueno con las mujeres. –Mario bufó.

-En realidad fue ella la que tocó mi puerta después de entrar a mi habitación.

Mario levantó una ceja a lo que Hare acababa de decir. Ame jamás se relacionó con nadie, y de repente decide que le interesan los chicos.

-Supongo que es a lo que llaman carisma natural… –Mario cerró sus ojos mientras lo decía. –Dios, estoy tan celoso que quiera darte una paliza.

Algo en Hare se desató como un flash y antes de darse cuenta… Mario estaba otra vez en el piso.

-Mierda, Hare. Solo era una broma, ¿Realmente necesitamos pasar por esto de nuevo?

-…Lo siento.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Los traviesos**

…

En la actualidad, Mario y Hare se encontraban en el patio delantero del orfanato. El lugar estaba totalmente desprovisto de cualquier señal de vida, era difícil imaginarse que antes hubiese había gran cantidad de niños jugando y riendo por todas partes.

-¿No nos meteremos en líos por estar fuera a estas horas? –Hare le preguntó a Mario. El no entendía casi nada de lo que pasaba en el lugar, y encontrar a alguien que parece entenderlo un poco mejor que el fue un gran alivio. Cualquier cosa útil que Mario pudiese transmitirle le vendría bien.

-Estaremos bien mientras haya luz.

Hare ya había preparado una gran cantidad de preguntas, pero primero lo primero, necesitaba saber si Mario era de fiar. No podía confiarse de lo que le dijese cualquier persona con la que se topase. Mario podría silenciosamente guardarle algún rencor por haberlo tirado al piso dos veces. Y si lo que hizo la primera vez que llegó al orfanato es verdad, era una razón más para mantenerse atento de cualquier cosa que pueda hacer.

-Disculpa si te pido demasiado, pero realmente llegué apenas ayer y no tengo idea de como pasó.

Cuando Hare le contó a Mario que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y como fue que terminó en El Orfanato, la expresión de Mario cambió rotundamente a una de molestia e inmediatamente le había pedido a Hare que lo siguiese al patio. Según él, dentro de esas paredes no era un lugar seguro para hablar, aunque Hare no le veía mucha diferencia al exterior, en ambas estaba encerrado.

-No te preocupes, aunque… Diablos, esto va a ser difícil de decir. –Mario masculló. El llegó recordando como termino en ese agujero infernal del que sólo quería salir. Pero Hare no tenía ni idea de nada.

Y Mario pensó que sería un día como tantos otros.

Pero no… se topa con un niño karateka con una aversión a ser tocado, acaba en el suelo dos veces, su brazo lo esta matando junto con su cabeza y ahora tiene que tener una charla tan dura como los padres cuando sus hijos preguntan de donde vienen los bebés. ¿Podía su día ser más duro que eso?

-Veo que ya hiciste un nuevo amigo, Hare.

Oh, Vamos.

Como de costumbre para Mario, detrás de ellos estaba la superiora, la monja encargada de cuidar a todos los niños del lugar. Realmente no se la esperaba, hoy se estaba portando relativamente bien en comparación con otros días. Era su semana de descanso de ser un dolor en el culo para todos los que impusieran las reglas. Pero no, incluso en estos días se la tiene que aguantar.

En el lado de Hare, sólo se puso algo tenso. Le molestaba que le llegaran por detrás, aunque agradecía que no lo hubiese tocado, no quería saber cual era el castigo por atacar a la superiora. Aunque no diría que no estaba tentado. Esa mujer no le había lanzado ni una mirada de aprobación desde que llegó. Y la mirada de ahora era tan agradable como las otras.

-¿Amigo? –Hare preguntó automáticamente. El que conociese a Mario no lo hacia su amigo, solo alguien con quien se topó por puro accid-

-Exactamente, Hare ahora es parte de Los Traviesos y mi segundo al mando. Así que será mejor que se prepare para la venganza de Karate Kid.

Hare no recordaba exactamente cuando decidió unirse a Los Traviesos, ni siquiera sabía a que se refería Mario con eso, y exactamente que es eso de segundo al mando.

Hare iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la superiora se le adelantó.

-Adecuado…

Con eso dicho comenzó a alejarse de ellos. No parecía dispuesta a decir más que eso.

-_Supongo que realmente no me meteré en líos por salir tan temprano. _–A Hare no le agrado mucho que esa mujer pudiese simplemente aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo. Hace un minuto juraría que nadie estaba siguiéndolos.

-Todo un encanto, ¿No Hare? –Mario pregunto con una sonrisa animada.

-¿Los Traviesos? –Hare preguntó monótonamente.

-Je, eso. Es un movimiento que lidero con el fin de acabar con el lugar. –Mario hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

-¿Segundo al mando?

-Cuando te vi, por no decir cuando me tiraste al piso, supe que eras el indicado para esta ardua tarea. Eres sin lugar a duda el más capaz de todos los miembros.

-¿Cuántos son exactamente? –Hare tenía un poco de curiosidad. Un movimiento así puede ser una ventaja para él, o puede ser un estorbo dependiendo de su estado.

-Contándote a ti: dos.

Bueno, Hare no estaba seguro de si eso contaba como ventaja o estorbo.

-…Lo pensare.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Es muy pronto para saber**

…

Muy bien Hare, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas exactamente? –Mario preguntó como si fuese una especie de terapeuta. Desde muy joven siempre había demostrado interés por la psicología, le parecía fascinante el método en que las personas podían meterse en la cabeza de otros con tanta facilidad, entender el funcionamiento de algo tan complejo como la mente humana. Y pensó que eso lo haría popular con las chicas.

Hare lo miró un momento antes de contestar, no estaba seguro si abrirse tanto a alguien que acababa de conocer fuese la mejor de las ideas. Cualquier cosa que dijese, no estaría seguro de que se mantuviese solo entre ellos dos. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no decir más de la cuenta.

-Estaba en casa, con mi familia. –Eso en parte era verdad. Lo último que realmente recordaba era estar en su humilde casa en la jungla, estaba preparando el desayuno de todos como de costumbre. Ración triple para Guu.

-Bien. Ahora Hare, quiero que te concentres mucho en ese día, quiero que trates de recordar que pasó después. –Mario estaba entusiasmado, era como si fuese un psiquiatra de verdad. Y en parte, retrasaba la incomoda charla que Mario parecía estar obligado a tener con Hare.

-_Sera más fácil si recuerda algo… _–Pensó.

Hare no tenía ni idea de que pasó después. Las mañanas no siempre eran distintas a lo de costumbre: cocinar, comer, limpiar, jugar. Hare siempre se apegó a esa rutina. Él era el encargado de las tareas domesticas en la casa, una vez acabadas podía tomarse el día para jugar todo lo que quisiese en la jungla. ¿Por qué le molestaría nada más? Era un niño, tenía que disfrutar de la vida como los demás niños.

_Lo hubiésemos hecho de no ser por esa pequeña de cabello blanco y rosa._

-Guu…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Oh, lo siento. Estaba pensando en voz alta. –Hare corrigió. Era demasiado pronto para que Mario supiese acerca de Guu. Eso y que sin duda lo creería una especie de loco si le contaba todo lo que había vivido con esa niña.

-Hare, es necesario que lo saques todo si quieres que te ayude. –Mario dijo en lo que a él le pareció un todo profesional. A Hare le pareció un niño jugando que se leído solo la mitad de "Psicología básica para tontos".

-¿No sería más fácil si sólo me contaras donde estoy?

Mario hizo una mueca incomoda, no quería llegar tan rápido a ese tema.

-Eso es… una respuesta para después de que recuerdes como llegaste aquí. Una vez que lo hagas, será más fácil que sapas donde estas. –Solo era una excusa, pero Hare le parecía un chico listo, sin duda podría deducirlo él mismo si recordaba como llegó.

A Hare no le pareció nada bien. Mario sabía que era ese lugar y se negaba a decírselo, peor aun, quería saber más de él antes de decir nada.

_Fuérzalo…_

_-No, todavía no._

-Es complicado, mi familia es un poco fuera de lo normal.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

_-Una madre cuyos padres millonarios la desenredaron por quedar embarazada a los quince que se va a la jungla a criar a su hijo, a los diez años llega una niñita con súper fuerza, un enorme apetito de cualquier cosa, la capacidad de estirar sus brazos hasta donde quiera y… a sí, tiene un mundo entero en su interior. _

_No olvides su claro gusto por hacer nuestras vidas un infierno._

_-Meses después, un reencuentro con su padre, que resulta ser un doctor pervertido de poca fidelidad. Una reconciliación entre su madre y el pervertido, seguida por una reconciliación con su familia, un matrimonio y un nuevo hermanito._

-Fuera… de lo normal.

Un minuto de silencio después.

-Bieeeeeennnnnn.

Hare no estaba particularmente interesado en hablar de su familia. No es que se avergonzara de ellos, es solo que realmente no quería que nadie aquí se metiera en su vida. No soportaba ese pensamiento, algo en él le decía que se alejara de Mario cuando tuviese lo que necesitaba y pasara a alguien más. Si era útil podría acercarse a él y usarlo otra vez.

Hare chasqueó la lengua. ¿Es que esos pensamientos nunca iban a acabar?

-Bueno, es fue bastante parecido a Ame.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ame chasquea la lengua del mismo modo cuando algo parece molestarla. –No se molestó en decir que es él mismo quien la molesta.

_Interesante…_

-_¿Mmm?_

_No es nada._

-Mario, realmente creo que tratas de ayudarme, pero me gustaría que me dijeses exactamente lo que quiero saber.

Mario volvió a ponerse incomodo, ¿Cómo se supone que le explicase a Hare sin que lo creyera un demente? Aunque tarde o temprano se daría cuenta el mismo. Aun así, era complicado.

-Hare… veras… –Tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar. –Estamos…

-Hare-kun.

Tanto Mario como Hare voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño.

-¿Ame? –Si Ame también estaba despierta, ¿Quiere decir que ella tampoco usa las camas?

-Ame-chan, buenos días. Me alegra verte en esta mañana, las mañanas si que son tranquilas verdad. Dime, ¿Te gustaría tomar algo mientras hablamos un poco? –Mario no dudó ni un instante en lanzarse directamente. Si Ame había empezado a abrirse entonces él no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Ame simplemente lo ignoró y se dirigió a Hare.

-Hare-kun, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Ayer te veías bastante mal cuando no separamos. –Los ojos de Ame resaltaban preocupación ante la pregunta.

-Me encuentro mejor. No hay nada de que preocuparse. –Por lo menos nada de lo que ella tuviese que estar preocupada.

-Ame-chan, yo si me siento algo mareado, ¿Podrías consolarme un poco también? –Sí, eso era patético y desesperado, pero no podía permitir dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser consolado por Ame. Esa niña se ve totalmente diferente a como la recuerda. Hare era un bastardo con suerte.

Pero Hare no se sentía como un bastardo con suerte de ninguna forma. Estaba apunto de saber donde estaba cuando Ame apareció, otros niños comenzaron a salir por la puerta. Parece que realmente estaban despertando, y se dirigían a distintos puntos del patio para jugar. Unas niñas comenzaban a saltar la cuerda, unos niños se perseguían unos a otros, otros habían sacado una pelota. Para la incomodidad de Hare, todos estaban haciendo un escandalo.

-¿Hay algún lugar en donde podamos hablar?

-Mi cuarto.

-La Sede.

Mario y Ame contestaron al unisón. Hare sintió ganas de golpearse la frente.

-¿La Sede? –Finalmente preguntó. Mario pareció sonreír con arrogancia mientras que Ame chasqueaba la lengua con clara molestia.

-La Sede amigo mío, es la base secreta de Los Traviesos, un lugar ultra oculto y secre-

-¿Es la habitación detrás de la pequeña puerta bajo las escaleras con el cartel de Traviesos?

-…Sí. Todavía estoy buscando algo no tan obvio.

Hare soltó un suspiro, en cierta forma esto le traía recuerdos de sus amigos.

_¿Cuáles amigos? ¿El idiota que no paraba de reír, o el púber de doce años con pelo en pecho?_

_-Mmmm… el púber._

-Hare-kun, ese lugar es realmente oscuro y sucio, no estarías cómodo hablando allí. Ven a mi cuarto y hablaremos de lo que tú quieras. –Ame ofreció muy animadamente. Aunque hablar de lo que quiera y decirle lo que realmente quiere saber son dos cosas distintas.

-Opino igual, vamos al cuarto de Ame-chan. –Mario agregó todavía más energético que Ame. Realmente quería acercarse más a esa chica.

-Sólo Hare-kun… -Esta vez la mirada de Ame pareció un poco más sombría y su voz no resaltaba ninguna emoción que no prometerá dolor y sufrimiento.

-C-como decía, la Sede es el refugio de nosotros Los Traviesos. Ven conmigo Hare. –Mario lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo rápidamente de vuelta al orfanato. A Hare no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver a entrar pero no tenía más opción.

Algo en su cabeza, un pequeño flash idéntico al que tuvo esa mañana cuando Mario lo tomó por sorpresa se activó he inconscientemente retiró rápidamente su otro brazo, justo a tiempo para evitar el agarre de Ame.

Ame simplemente se quedó con el brazo extendido mientras veía tristemente a Hare regresar al orfanato.

Nada iba como lo había planeado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Interludio III**

**Tercer sueño**

…

Hare se estaba sintiendo muy incomodo en estos momentos. No entendía como en el mundo podían existir hombres a los que les gustase estar atados de pies y manos, y en una camilla de hospital. A Hare no le agradaba nada. Sus muñecas ardían por en inmenso esfuerzo que hizo al intentar desatarse, pero parece que únicamente las ajustó todavía más.

Al cansarse había dedicado su tiempo a mirar alrededor: un cuarto oscuro, repleto con una mesa llena de herramientas pequeñas por un lado, y un montón de herramientas de todos los tamaños y formas sujetos por pequeños clavos del otro lado de la pared. Lo realmente preocupante de esa situación, es que cada herramienta parecía estar manchada de un líquido rojo y seco.

El cuarto estaba sumamente sucio y cualquier cosa de metal estaba preocupadamente oxidada. La única luz era una pequeña bombilla que colgaba y se movía como un péndulo sobre él, unida a un frágil cable. Eso y un ligero cortocircuito en el techo cerca de la unión, seguramente producto de lo mismo que estaba formando la gotera que corría por el cable y llegaba hasta la bombilla antes de caer de un lado a otro.

A su situación no ayudaba mucho que estuviese amordazado y sin camisa, ya que hacia mucho frio. ¿Era necesario que le quitaran la camisa? El lugar era el estereotipo entero de cámara de torturas de película de terror, dejarle la camisa no haría mucha diferencia.

-_Dios, si que hace frio. No, esperen, eso no es lo que realmente importa. –_Pensó. El estar atado a una camilla de hospital; eso ero lo importante. – _¿Cómo exactamente llegué aquí? ¿Es que no estaba hablando con Mario hace apenas dos minutos? Diablos, espero que éste no sea el tan temido sótano. –_Hare quería ver el sótano. Pero no quería verlo de esa forma, en realidad, le gustaría saber exactamente como pasó de hablar con Mario a estar varado en, lo que posiblemente sea, el sótano.

Lo peor de todo es que, pese a que se estaba muriendo de frio y que el lugar parecía sacado de algún escenario de película de los 60, no podía ver nada más que eso: una habitación. ¿Dónde exactamente estaba la puerta por la que tuvieron que meterlo? Tampoco había ventanas. Tal vez alguna trampilla…

Como odiaba estar tan encerrado. Para él, que había vivido toda su vida en la jungla, en una pequeña casa que no requería ni puertas, espacios cerrados como ese eran algo realmente incomodo. Además de estar incapacitado.

Regresó al forcejeo.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Amargo despertar**

…

Lo primero que Hare veía al levantarse, solía ser la hermosa cara de su madre, después pasó a una horrenda mueca de pervertido del hombre que parecía ser su padre. No fue un gran cambio, pero su madre parecía feliz. Aunque ella siempre parece feliz de todas formas… Mierda, como extrañaba las mañanas donde sólo la veía a ella.

Ahora, la diferencia radica en que en lugar de ver a su madre, o a un doctor pervertido, o incluso a una niña de cabello rosa, está viendo la cara confundida de un niño rubio… quien parecía apunto de aplicarle lo básico del RCP. El que estuviese cerrando los ojos y su cara se estuviese volviendo muy roja no lo hacían más confortables.

_Golpéalo._

Hare no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Un terrible gancho envió a Mario hasta la pared de lo que parecía… un pequeño desván. Si Mario no hubiese quedado inconsciente por el golpe hubiese tenido que responder a preguntas muy incomodas de porque parecía estar apunto de besarlo en un lugar tan oscuro, sucio y cerrado. Parecía haber unas cuerdas al lado de una caja que tenía pegado un trozo de papel con las palabras "Herramientas de Mario". Quizás era hora de ver que tan bueno era con los nudos.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Interrogatorio**

…

Mario se sentía como si una mula acabara de darle una terrible patada, ni siquiera los matones con los que acostumbraba pelearse en su antiguo barrio lo habían golpeado tan fuerte. Aunque si lo atropello un auto una vez, y el dolor de ser atropellado era realmente parecido a lo que sentía en su mejilla derecha.

-Wooo… -Se quejó mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos. Todo el cuarto parecía estar moviéndose de un lado a otro, y las cosas se veían realmente borrosas. Su cabeza apenas y podía recordar algo de lo que había pasado, pero si pudo reconocer algo muy importante: estaba atado. -¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Balbuceó mientras su visión se recomponía y veía que estaba atado en el piso, de no ser él el atado incluso alagaría el buen trabajo. Trató de desatarse pero las cuerdas parecían apretarlo todavía más. Era doloroso, él no era precisamente un gran fan del dolor.

-¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!? –Gritó sin comprender nada. Esa era su base secreta debajo de las escaleras, no era tan grande y limpia que otras habitaciones, pero era un lugar donde sentirse seguro. Y ahora estaba atado en el piso con sus propias cuerdas, le costo un verdadero infierno conseguirla sin que nadie se diese cuenta, y ahora lo habían atado con ellas. Horriblemente irónico.

-¿Ya despertaste? –Una voz tranquila y espeluznante se oyó en la oscuridad.

Mario casi se mojó.

Frente a él, todo el tiempo, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, estaba Hare. Estaba sentado contra la pared frente a él, viéndolo fijamente. El la oscuridad esos ojos casi parecían brillar de un azul oscuro. Eran como los ojos de un depredador, o los de algún asesino loco al que le gusta conversar con sus victimas antes de matarlas.

Eso último quizás no fue el mejor pensamiento.

Mario tragó saliva y trato de parecer menos aterrado de lo que estaba. –B-buenos días, Hare ¿No? –Dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir. Si ese niño podía tumbarlo en el piso con unos cuantos giros de muñeca, no quería ni saber lo que podría hacerle con un montón de herramientas.

-Todavía es de mañana, estuviste inconsciente alrededor de una hora. –Informó mientras se levantaba tranquilamente. La habitación bajo las escaleras era pequeña, lo bastante pequeña y oscura para que cualquier persona se tropezase con algunas de las cosas que Mario solía dejar tiradas, incluso Mario había tropezado un millar de veces. Pero Hare se movía con bastante facilidad.

Mario supuso que le habría ido mejor en el cuarto de Ame, aun si la niña tenía algunos pensamientos violentos sobre él y una bazuca.

-Sabes Hare, atar a alguien a quien acabas de conocer no es precisamente la mejor forma de comenzar una relación, quizás lo sea en Las Vegas, pero no precisamente aquí.

Hare sólo se trasladó a la pequeña caja de herramientas junto a la pared.

-¿Y trasladar a alguien a un cuarto desconocido y tratar de besarlo si lo es? –Dijo indiferentemente mientras comenzaba a hurgar en la caja.

El sonido de todas esas cosas era realmente escalofriante. Mario sabía que había en esa caja, él mismo se había arriesgado enormemente para conseguir cada cosa. No sabía para que servía la mayoría de ellas, pero no quería averiguarlo tan pronto.

-H-Hare, tú te quedaste inconsciente mientras caminábamos de camino aquí: comenzaste a sujetarte la cabeza y después caíste al piso. –Dijo un poco desesperado. -¿A dónde más podía llevarte? Ni siquiera sé donde está tú cuarto. Por cierto, creí que te ayudaría un poco de RCP.

El sonido de las herramientas se detuvo. Eso calmó un poco a Mario.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, te lo agradezco. –Hare volteó levemente en lo que a Mario le pareció una sonrisa sincera. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente para poder ver un poco mejor, se permitió relajarse un poco.

Entonces el tétrico sonido de herramientas siendo revueltas volvió a aparecer.

-Esto… ¿Hare?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías desatarme?

-No.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo mientras Hare seguía hurgando las herramientas de Mario.

-Eh, ¿Por qué? –Mario preguntó.

-Todavía necesito saber en donde estoy, y parece que tanto tú como Ame evitan ese tema.

-Entones…

-Voy a forzarte a hablar. –Lo dijo con una naturalidad y tranquilidad que a Mario no le parecía que bromeara. ¿Desde cuando a los psicópatas se les permitía en la planta alta?

-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? –Tenía que ser una broma. A niños así se los mandaría inmediatamente al sótano. No se les daría una habitación arriba y se dejarían sueltos con los demás niños, tenía que estar tratando de intimidarlo. –Vamos Hare, no es que no quisiese decírtelo, es sólo que sería más fácil si recordaras como llegaste aquí en primer lugar. No me gustaría que me creyeras algún timo de mentiroso, o loco.

Hare rio un poco. –Créeme, yo he visto varias locuras en mi vida.

-_No lo dudo. –_Mario pensó para si mismo. –Hare, esta mañana nos llevamos bastante bien, no vallamos a arruinar lo que podría ser una maravillosa amistad con cosas tan tétricas como esta.

-Tienes razón Mario. –Mario se relajo. –Pero no te soltaré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber. –Mario se puso nervioso cuando vio a Hare acercarse con lo que parecía un pequeño serrucho de mano. –Muy bien Hare, esto ya perdió toda la gracia.

-Nadie se ha estado riendo…

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ese no podía ser el mismo chico con el que había estado conversando tan tranquilamente antes. Bueno, si se veía bastante tranquilo, en el sentido de un asesino psicópata apunto de comenzar con su trabajo.

-Bien, bien, tú ganas. Te diré todo lo que quieras, sólo mantén esa cosa muy lejos de mí. –Mario se rindió. Una cosa era guardar el secreto a un niño inocente con entrenamiento marcial, otra era guardárselo a un maldito psicópata armad con un serrucho.

Hare dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, en lo personal, él no tenía ni idea de si esa pequeña actuación serviría de algo. Aunque fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Estamos muertos, Hare.

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Hora de la verdad**

…

Esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Mario… a Hare no le hacían ninguna gracia. Quizás si tendría que utilizar el serrucho. Pero Mario no parecía bromear, y las cosas que había visto no eran precisamente normales. En el sentido que ni Guu llegaría tan lejos por una broma.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo.

Mario trató de lucir lo más calmado posible, pero en el interior estaba maldiciéndose internamente por decirlo tan directamente, ¿Pero que otra forma había? El maldito chiquillo lo tenía atado y apunto de practicar una disección. De todos los niños a los que podía reclutar, y justo le viene a tocar el karateka psicópata.

¿Es natural que alguien tenga tanta mala suerte? La mala fortuna parecía seguirle incluso en la muerte.

-¿Muertos? –Finalmente dijo Hare. Su rostro había perdido toda expresión, y Mario supo que tendría que ir con cuidado desde ahora. – ¿A que te refieres con muertos?

Mario respiró profundamente por la boca antes de exhalar por la nariz. Entonces habló.

-Eso Hare, estamos muertos. –Mario lo miró seriamente. –Piensa, ¿Realmente crees que cosas como ésta puedan existir en la Tierra? Un orfanato lleno de niños de distintas partes del mundo, salas de juego por doquier, lo que sea que un niño quiera…

Hare ya había visto muchas cosas fuera de lo normal. Pero nada parecido a esto. Ni siquiera dentro de Guu.

-Hasta donde sé, este no es precisamente "el otro lado", podríamos llamarle el purgatorio de los niños. –Mario tampoco sabía mucho. Cuando él murió apareció frente a esas malditas rejas frente al orfanato y se metió como si estuviese poseído. –Fue la bruja que trabajaba como superiora la que me contestó las suficientes preguntas para saber que si quería irme tendría que portarme bien. Eso o el sótano, y los niños de ahí abajo no van precisamente al cielo.

Hare se quedó escuchando atentamente cada palabra de Mario.

Muerto.

Esa no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba.

-Mira Hare, se que es difícil de aceptar; yo también me negué a creerle. –Mario no podía aceptarlo, y ver a tantos niños riendo y jugando como si su fin no significara nada… no lo soportó para nada, esa fue la razón de las palizas que repartió tanto antes de ser castigado. –Pero es verdad.

La cara de Hare seguía inexpresiva, Mario no podía saber que pensaba. Eso lo aterraba todavía más. Si salía de esta con todas sus partes intactas comenzaría tener más cuidado con todos los posibles reclutas.

Entonces Hare se le acercó más. A Mario le parecía que todo corría en cámara lenta. Las personas muertas no pueden morir de nuevo ¿Verdad?

Cerró los ojos.

Justo para escuchar el sonido de cuerdas rompiéndose. Hare estaba usando el serrucho para cortar las cuerdas; las cuerdas que le costo tanto conseguir. Dios, tendrá que luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir otra. Por lo menos podría ser libre.

-Lamento esto. –Hare dijo con sinceridad. –En realidad, cuando te até lo hice demasiado bien, en realidad buscaba algo para cortar las cuerdas.

Bueno, eso era relajante, aunque Mario tenía que admitir que Hare poseía grandes dotes de actor. Realmente parecía dispuesto a cortarle un dedo o dos, diablos, parecía dispuesto a cortarle toda la maldita pierna si no respondía.

Entonces notó otra cosa. –Sabes Hare, te lo estás tomando muy bien. Ya sabes, esto de estar muerto.

-Te lo dije, en mi vida han pasado cosas muy raras. –Aunque a Hare también le extrañaba. La muerte significaba el fin de una vida, y el adiós a todos tus seres queridos. Todos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan calmado? La revelación de Mario fue un shock, o lo sería para cualquiera. Muchos le habrían llamado mentiroso y habrían exigido la verdad. Pero a Hare no le parecía que estuviese mintiendo, y las cosas que había visto bastaban para entender que ya no estaba en el mundo que conocida.

En realidad, esperaba una respuesta como esa.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estaba muerto, de que posiblemente no vería a su familia y amigos nunca más.

¿Por qué estaba tan calmado?

_Créeme, en lo personal, una existencia sin ellos sería una gran mejora._

-_No, son mis amigos; mí familia._

_Los amigos te apoyan, los amigos están ahí para ti cuando hace falta. No te utilizan siempre que les conviene y te dejan tirado cuando estas en problemas. Ellos no eran tus amigos, tú eras su bufón. _

-Estoooo… ¿Hare? –A Mario le preocupó un poco que Hare se haya quedado un tanto callado de repente, con la vista en sus piernas, y un serrucho… –Creo que las cuerdas están más abajo, ¿Sabes?

Hare agitó su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y continuó cortando las cuerdas.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en tonterías.

_No son tonterías. Es la realidad._

***Crack***

El mango del serrucho se rompió en pedazos.

Mario se mojó.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**¿Quieres jugar?**

…

Ame había estado esperando cerca de la escalera durante más de dos horas. Le preocupaba que no hubiese señal alguna de Hare. Generalmente ella no tendría problemas para escuchar cualquier tipo de conversación donde quiera que esté, pero ése no era un lugar normal y no seguía reglas normales. Tendría que quedarse ahí donde estaba, esperando a un Hare muy confundido y posiblemente muy enfadado por haber muerto.

Nada debió haber ocurrido tan rápido.

Hare apenas llevaba un día en el orfanato, y ya había pasado todo eso. Se suponía que ella sería la única con la que se relacionara, por lo menos hasta que estuviese lo bastante relajado para escuchar la verdad. Hizo todo lo posible para que se sintiese cómodo cerca de ella, y sin embargo, algo en ella le dijo que Hare no estaba siendo muy sincero de como realmente se sentía.

Hare actuaba extraño.

Aunque ella no era nadie para criticarlo.

Hare estaba muerto, esa era la única verdad. No debería extrañarle tanto que actuara diferente; estaba en un lugar desconocido lleno de gente desconocida después de todo. Y sin mencionar que tenía amnesia.

Ame supuso que llegaría con amnesia.

Después de todo, su muerte fue…

-¿Disculpa? –Una pequeña niña de acercó tímidamente a ella. Ame simplemente la ignoró, no tenía tiempo que perder con todos esos niños. Era realmente irritante como muchos de ellos parecían acercársele todos los días desde que llegó. ¿Es que no podían entender que ella no tenía deseos de relacionarse con ninguno de ellos? Aunque era de esperarse tomando en cuenta de que todos los días llegan más. Eso es triste, y lo peor de todo, es que a muchos de ellos no les importa. Lo único importante es que ahora están en un mejor lugar, y si se portaban bien, entonces les esperaría algo todavía mejor. A ella realmente no le importaba mucho todo eso, sólo había algo que realmente le importaba, y en estos momentos estaba encerrado en una habitación bajo las escaleras.

-Te dije que no te contestaría. Aléjate de ella y vamos a jugar nosotras solas.-Una de sus compañeras le susurró. Sí, era mejor que se alejaran. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para tratar con niños.

-No. Ella ya parece estar abriéndose un poco. Podríamos ayudarle a abrirse más si somos sus amigos. –Les contestó con molestia. Ame nunca antes había hablado con nadie más de dos o tres palabras, y ayer la vio sonreír tomada de la mano de un chico nuevo. Quizás por fin estaba saliendo de su caparazón.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella.

Ame realmente no estaba de humor para aguantar tanto de las tonterías de los demás niños. Hare había llegado al orfanato y no parecía muy entusiasta de pasar tiempo con ella. Juraría que en más de una ocasión le pareció que estaba buscando un modo de escapar cuando lo llevó por algunas de las demás habitaciones del orfanato. Descartó esa posibilidad, Hare no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar a solas con una linda chica.

-Perdón si te interrumpo de nuevo, pero… ¿Quieres jugar? –Lo dijo con calma y una sonrisa, quería que Ame se sintiese cómoda con ella.

-No. –Ame respondió con desdén.

-¿Eh? –La confusión era clara en su voz. Ella esperaba ser rechazada un par de veces, pero el modo en que Ame le había dicho que no; tan lleno de desprecio y molestia la confundió. Ella tenía buenas intenciones, no era necesario ser tan grosera. –No es necesario que me respondas de ese modo tan…

-No molestes.

Esta vez no tuvo palabras. Ame era bastante grosera, del mismo modo en que había rechazado a muchos de los niños que quisieron hablar con ella. Quizás realmente no tenía intenciones de relacionarse con nadie. ¿Entonces por qué el repentino interés por el chico de cabello azul? Quizás tendría que hablar con él más tarde y descubrir algo…

-No te acerques a él. –Ame habló de manera fría y directa. El tono de su voz era realmente peligroso.

Sherry tuvo un ligero escalofrío cuando Ame dijo esas palabras. ¿A que se refería con que no se acercara a él? No lo sabía, pero decidió que lo mejor era guardar su distancia.

-Disculpa las molestias.

Sherry se acercó a sus amigas y salieron de ahí.

-…Te dije que no te le acercaras.

Ame siguió vigilando la puerta bajo las escaleras. Hare no podría estar ahí toda la vida. Ese lugar tenía reglas que debían ser respetadas, incluso por ella. Y Hare no tenía ni idea de lo ansiosa que estaba esa vieja bruja de mandarlo al sótano. Puede que si le habla más de ese lugar se aleje de los problemas, y con suerte eso lo acercara más a ella. En especial si le dice que la bruja busca una única excusa para mandarlo al sótano.

No, eso sólo desataría más preguntas. Hare parecía haber obtenido una muy gran necesidad de hacer preguntas desde que llegó, sin mencionar la obsesión con pensar. Ayer Ame pensó que se acercarían un poco más jugando en la playa, en lugar de eso, Hare se la pasó todo el día sentado y haciéndose preguntas de cosas que Ame no podía saber. Y algo en el modo en que le hablaba no se sentía bien.

¿Qué más da? Si algo raro le pasó a Hare entonces era su culpa y eso es todo. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era intentar acercarse a él y luchar porque volviese a ser el de antes. Y sería mucho mejor si eso fuese antes de recuperada la memoria. No quería saber exactamente como actuaría si recobraba sus recuerdos de golpe y en ése estado.

Ella nunca se perdonaría si a Hare le ocurriese algo que podría alterar la existencia pacifica que pudiese tener en el orfanato; que los dos podrían tener antes de que Hare pudiese realmente descansar en paz. Y lo peor era que Hare realmente estaba en punto de mira de la vieja. Ser condenado al infierno después de una corta vida y simplemente por el estado en que se encontraba cuando murió no era un buen final para la historia de Hare.

Era más preferible que Hare se quedara en el orfanato por siempre, siempre y cuando estuviese con ella.

Lleva mucho tiempo esperando éste momento como para que algo le arrebate su oportunidad. Si la condición de ayudar a Hare a vivir la vida que se merece era quedarse a su lado por siempre, entonces así se hará.

Ella no lo perdería otra vez.

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Algunas respuestas, más preguntas**

…

Mario estaba acariciándose fuertemente la muñeca izquierda, la circulación todavía no había regresado de ese lado. Dio gracias por haber guardado más de un cuchillo en la caja de herramientas, y todavía más gracias de que Hare no hubiese fallado a la hora de cortar sus cuerdas. Esas cuerdas realmente fueron difíciles de conseguir, Mario sintió la necesidad de gritarle a Hare después de haberse visto obligado a cortarlas, también por atarlo con ellas… y amenazarlo. Bueno, tenía la necesidad de gritarle a Hare por muchas cosas. Pero Mario no era estúpido, por lo menos no lo suficiente para gritarle a un niño que lo tiró al piso dos veces con técnicas de karate y lo bastante fuerte para destrozar el mango de madera maciza de un serrucho de mano.

En el lado de Hare, mientras Mario estaba pensando como empezar una conversación con la que puedan dejar a tras todo el episodio de las cuerdas y el serrucho, él había estado pensando mucho acerca de la muerte y el purgatorio. Ahora entendía el porque de que Ame y Mario no quisiesen decirle nada. Para él también sería incomodo decirle a alguien que está muerto, especialmente si no tiene ideada de como es exactamente que murió.

Es cierto, ¿Cómo exactamente fue que murió? Si realmente estaba muerto entonces tenía derecho a saber precisamente como es que murió. No estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de investigar su propia muerte, él quería saber y eso era todo. Puede que la religiosa lo sepa, aunque cree recordar que dijo que sus recuerdos regresarían con el tiempo. ¿Eso significaba que recordaría como exactamente murió? Recordar lentamente su propia muerte. No gracias, él prefería que se lo dijesen directamente.

Saldría a buscar a esa monja. Es mejor que le contestase, de lo contrario… de lo contrario ¿Qué? Hare no era de amenazas, ¿Por qué siquiera estaba pensando en amenazar a alguien? Especialmente a alguien que parece controlar ese orfanato en el purgatorio de los niños, quien sabe lo que podría hacerle. Y aun así espera que le diga todo por las malas si no quiere responder por las buenas. –_Vas por buen camino Hare, sigue así y quizás te ganes unas lindas vacaciones en el sótano. _–Realmente era irritante ese nuevo pensamiento. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan difícil su vida? O muerte en este caso. Bien podría probar suerte con unas preguntas.

-Ah, Hare, ¿A dónde vas? –Mario preguntó cuando vio que Hare se acercaba a la puerta. Todavía faltaba el ritual de iniciación a Los Traviesos, él pasó más de tres semanas planeando uno bueno para los reclutas, aunque con Hare tuvo que omitir algunas cosas; como el baile del mono sobre la mesa de la cocina a la hora del almuerzo… Él mismo creó e incluso probó ese ritual de iniciación, pensó que de ese modo atraería más reclutas… aunque parece que sólo lo empeoró.

Hare dudó un poco antes de contestar. –Realmente no me encuentro bien. Creo que saldré un poco afuera a tomar un poco de aire, eso puede despejar algo mi cabeza. –Hare le sonrió inocentemente. –Discúlpame por haberte causado problemas, regresare más tarde para discutir un poco.

Mario iba a protestar, pero… –_Debe de estar más afectado por enterarse de que esa muerto de lo que aparentó antes. _–Mario lo entendía. Hare debió realmente caer en un shock al enterarse de su muerte, razón de la furia que le dio la fuerza para destrozar el mango de madera. En ese caso, lo mejor que podía hacer Mario era asentir y desearle suerte. Tampoco quería estar a solas con él si tenía otro de esos ataques, y se refería al tipo de ataque que incluía tenerlo atado de pies y manos.

-Muy bien Hare, regresa más tarde y contestaré todas las preguntas que pueda. –Mario sonrió del mismo modo que Hare. Quería mostrarle a Hare que estaba de su lado y lo apoyaba.

-Gracias. –Hare le dio las gracias y salió. Engañar a Mario había sido más fácil de lo que se había imaginado.

Hare no se relajó en lo más mínimo cuando al salir lo primero que vio fue una gran cantidad de niños sonriendo y jugando como si nada. Esa era la muerte, y ellos… bueno, esa era la muerte, supuso que tenían derecho a pasarla bien. Era niños que murieron, tenían derecho a divertirse como niños en la otra vida, o punto de transición a la otra vida. No es como si él pudiese verle alguna diferencia.

-Hare-kun…

Hare no tenía que voltear para saber que Ame estaba junto a él. Una parte se esperaba que Ame lo hubiese estado esperando cerca. Bien no importa, ella quizás pueda darle algunas respuestas mientras busca a esa monja. Pero tendría que ser precavido.

-Ame-chan, lo siento ¿Me estuviste esperando? –Aunque Hare ya sospechaba la respuesta que le daría.

-En realidad me dirigía a la sala de recreo cuando te vi salir de debajo de la escalera, y pensé que quizás te gustaría ir conmigo. –Dijo con toda la inocencia que Hare había visto desde que la conoció.

Hare no se lo creyó. Esa niña había estado sospechosamente interesada en él desde el primer día, lo suficiente para dormir en su cama y darle una vuelta por el orfanato.

-Suena bien Ame, vamos a jugar un rato juntos. –Los ojos de Ame se llenaron de esperanza. –También me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas. –Entonces la esperanza se desvaneció. Era como lo esperaba. Hare ya sabía y ahora quería preguntarle a ella si era verdad o no. Seguramente no creía que estaba muerto y ahora quería cerciorarse con ella. Y ella no tendría más remedio que decirle la verdad.

-¿Mi falta de memoria podría estar relacionada con mi forma de morir?

-Temo que si, Hare. –Ame respondió automáticamente. – ¿Eh? –Parpadeó dos veces. Esa no era pregunta que estaba esperando.

-Así que si tiene algo que ver… –Hare se veía pensativo.

Ame no podía creer esto. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, y Hare podría comenzar a sospechar algo sobre su muerte si la relacionaba con su amnesia. ¿Y desde cuando pregunta cosas como esa? ¿No debería estar en negación total sobre la muerte? Puede que haya subestimado un poco a Mario y su forma de explicar las cosa.

-No Hare, bueno sí, tiene algo que ver, pero realmente es sólo si recibiste un duro golpe en la cabeza antes de morir. –No era la única forma, pero Ame no quería que Hare recordara tan rápido. –Quizás moriste de una caída o algo.

-Ya veo… –Por alguna razón eso no tranquilizó a Ame.

Hare miró con duda a Ame. No quería sacar temas como esos tan rápido, la primera pregunta sólo fue para medir su reacción. Puede que haya sido la correcta, supuso que Ame estaría esperando una pregunta diferente, algo como: ¿Estoy realmente muerto? Tiene que admitir que sintió algo de satisfacción al ver la confusión en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que no era la pregunta que esperaba.

Veamos que más podía conseguir antes de buscar a la monja.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Ame? –Preguntó sin sacar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de mí? –Respondió confusa.

-Siento si estoy siendo demasiado directo con esto, pero realmente me gustaría saber como moriste. –Quizás no obtuviese nada, pero su curiosidad no era mentira.

Ame estaba perpleja, ¿Desde cuando Hare puede preguntar cosas así con tanta naturalidad? Todo su escenario bien planeado parecía estarse yendo al infierno, tenía esperanzas de que Hare no fuese con el.

-Eso… pues… –Realmente no esperaba esa pregunta de Hare, por lo que no sabía que contestar. ¿Debería realmente contestar? ¿Evadir la pregunta? ¿Negarse a contestar? ¿Por qué le estaba siendo tan difícil contestar a una pregunta hecha por Hare? Era Hare, un poco distinto, pero Hare. Hare y unos ojos que comenzaban a brillar con desconfianza.

Ame suspiró. –Realmente es un tema muy delicado para mí, Hare. Por ahora te agradecería si no lo sacaras, no me siento preparada para hablar de eso tan rápido.

Hare asintió. –Entiendo, lamento si te incomodé. –En realidad, a Hare le hubiese extrañado si contestaba a su pregunta.

-Para nada. –Negó con su cabeza. –Es natural que te sientas curioso, no todos los días te encuentras con gente muerta. –Ame sonrío animadamente.

-Bueno, yo también estoy muerto al fin y al cabo. –Hare se rio un poco. Esa conversación comenzaba a calmarlo un poco. Ame seguía siendo una chica de poco fiar para Hare, pero no podía negar que era relajante hablar con ella. Quizás por ser la primera persona con la que habla normalmente en el orfanato.

_-Debería preguntarle acerca de lo que escuche de ella. _–Eso podría ayudarle a saber que clase de actitud tiene.

_No es necesario._

_-¿Qué?_

_Solo mira a tú alrededor._

Hare miró alrededor de él y Ame, al principio no notó realmente nada, pero las miradas en shock y las bocas que parecen rayar al piso no son buena señal.

_-¿Por qué me miran así?_

_No a ti, Hare. Los están mirando a los dos, más precisamente: las miradas de shock son dirigidas a ella. Las de furia y envidia son dirigidas a ti._

Lo que le faltaba. Tuvo problemas similares en la escuela de la ciudad cuando comenzó a juntarse con Rita, sólo esperaba que no fuese lo mismo. La eternidad suele ser más larga de lo que muchos creen.

-_Diablos, quizás no deba de juntarme tanto con Ame. _

_Lo necesario. No te acerques mucho a ella, ni dejes que ella se acerque mucho a ti._

-Hare, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Mmm?

-Has estado muy callado, ¿Estas molesto porque me negué a contestar tú pregunta? –Preguntó algo deprimida.

-No es eso Ame, es sólo que me está constando asimilar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

-Ya veo. Lamento que te hayas enterado tan pronto, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, Hare-kun. –En ese momento, Ame alargó su mano, tratando de agarrar la de Hare. Cuando Hare vio la mano de Ame acercarse a la suya, la quitó rápidamente. El movimiento fue puro reflejo, aunque uno que Hare nunca en su vida había tenido.

La mirada de Ame pareció cambiar a uno de shock.

El silencio se prolongo durante un minuto entero. Hare no sabía que había pasado o que le diría exactamente a Ame, y lo que sea que pensara Ame era desconocido para él. La niña no parecía tener intenciones de decir la primera palabra, tendría que ser él quien hablara.

-Yo… – ¿Qué podía decir exactamente? Ni él sabía porque había retrocedido. No confiaba en ella, pero retirarse de ese modo era como gritar "No te me acerques" directo en su cara. –Lo siento…

Ame esbozó una triste sonrisa. –No hay problema Hare, es normal que actúes así.

-¿? ¿A que te…

-Después de todo, acabas de enterarte que estás muerto. –Ame regresó a su sonrisa normal. Hare no encontraba sentido alguno en esa sonrisa, era tan autentica y dejaba escapar tantas emociones, que Hare no podía dejar de pensar que era totalmente falsa. Realmente no le hacia ningún bien juntarse con ella, pero no tenía muchas opciones.


End file.
